(NU'EST SERIES) I CHOOSE YOU !
by onniya
Summary: yeeaayyyy,, FF dengan cast member NU'EST lengkap karena kemarin ada yg request buat bikin AREN couple, jadilah bikin AREN couple juga niih :D
1. Chapter 1

*JR pov*

" apa kau lihat dia? Cantik sekali bukan? " kataku pada Minhyun saat aku memperhatikan Ren yg sedang duduk di bangkunya.

" hah, kau menyukainya ya JR? " kata Minhyun sambil ikut melihat ke arah Ren.

" bukan hanya menyukai, tapi sangaaaaattttt menyukai "

Ya, aku menyukai gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Ren, teman sekelasku yg cantik, putih, tinggi, dan sempurna sekali di mataku. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat semakin cantik saja dan aku semakin suka padanya. Bukan aku tak berani mengatakan cinta padanya, hanya saja aku rasa waktunya belum tepat.

" aaahhh aku tidak membawanya, maafkan aku ! " ren berteriak saat seorang siswa terlihat akan memukulnya.

Selain cantik, Ren adalah gadis terpandai juga dikelas kami. Dia sering dipaksa oleh murid-murid kelas kami untuk menconteki mereka. Ren takut dibilang sombong, sehingga dia mau saja menconteki mereka. Kadang, ada saja yg mengancam Ren dengan pura-pura ingin menamparnya seperti yg dilakukan siswa kali ini.

" heiii , apa yg akan kau lakukan pada Ren? Jangan paksa dia ! " kataku pada siswa itu sambil menghampirinya.

" oh okay JR, aku pergi ! " katanya sambil terlihat ketakutan.

Aku adalah seorang ketua gankster terkuat di sekolah ini, sehingga aku ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di Pledis School ini. Dan mulai sekarang aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa siapapun yg mengganggu Ren, dia harus berhadapan denganku.

" kau okay? " tanyaku sambil memegang tangan Ren.

" aku okay, terima kasih ya JR " jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

" kalau kau butuh apa-apa, atau di ganggu oleh siapapun bilang saja padaku"

*JR pov end*

*Baekho pov*

" aah hari ini aku akan berlatih memainkan gitar lagi di ruang musik, aku harap tidak ada yg menggangguku ! " kataku dalam hati.

Aku mulai memainkan lagu Not Over You dari boyband NU'EST, sambil bermain gitar kudengarkan pula lagunya. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang musik.

" heeiiii... heiiii " katanya sambil menggoyangkan pundakku.

" apaaaa? " tanyaku.

" mmmm, maafkan aku.. tapi bolehkah aku berlatih memainkan keyboard ? mmm mungkin aku bisa berlatih bersamamu juga, jika kau mau ! "

" oh tentu, siapa namamu? "

" Ren ! "

" Ahh namanya Ren, cantik sekali gadis itu... Pandai bermain musik pula ! " kataku dalam hati.

*Baekho pov end*

*Ren pov*

Ah sial, hari ini aku bangun terlambat sehingga aku terlambat pula datang ke sekolah. Peraturan di sekolahku, siapapun yg telat walau hanya 5 menit sekalipun tetap tidak boleh masuk kelas.

" aku baru sekali ini telat, tolong izinkan aku masuk "

Ku lihat seorang siswa pun telat, dan dia kini sedang memohon kepada penjaga sekolah untuk dibukakan pintu.

" sudah kau pulang saja ! ini sudah peraturan... " jawab penjaga itu.

" yaah pak, please izinkan kami masuk ! " kataku ikut memohon seperti pria itu.

" kalian pulang saja ! "

" oh oke, kami akan pulang ! " katanya sambil menarik tanganku untuk ikut dengannya.

" heeiii ,,, " teriakku spontan saat dia menarik tanganku.

Aku terkejut sekaligus deg-degan saat pria itu menarik tanganku. Ku rasakan sesuatu yg berbeda, saat dia menggengam tanganku semua terasa hangat. Apakah aku jatuh cinta? Oh tidak ! aku menyangkalnya.

" oh tidak... jangan ! perasaan ini jangan muncul dalam diriku ! " kataku dalam hati.

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Berminggu-minggu semenjak itu, JR dan Baekho terus berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hati Ren si primadona Pledis School. Mereka melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ren terkesan. Hingga pada suatu hari saat Ren lewat di depan Baekho, dan Baekho tiba-tiba menghadang Ren.

" please Baekho, lepaskan aku ! " teriak Ren saat Baekho menarik tangannya.

" tidak akan ! sebelum kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku " kata Baekho

" BAEKHO LEPASKAN DIA ! " teriak JR dan segera dia menghampiri Baekho

JR memukul Baekho beberapa kali hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Baekho memberikan perlawanan, namun JR bisa menghindarinya. Minhyun selaku teman JR, berusaha melerai mereka namun sialnya dia malah terkena hantaman Baekho. Sedangkan Ren, gadis itu masih berdiri disana dan tidak melakukan apapun.

" HENTIKAN SEMUANYA ! JR.. BAEKHO.. BERHENTI ! " teriak Ren.

Baekho dan JR pun akhirnya memberhentikan perkelahian mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Ren.

" kau... ! apa yg kau lakukan? Kenapa memulai berkelahi? " tanya Ren sambil menunjuk hidung JR.

" aku hanya membelamu, aku tidak suka jika kau diganggu oleh dia ! " jawabnya

" dan kau ! jangan sekali-kali mengganggu aku lagi, atau aku sendiri yg akan menghajarmu ! " kata Ren sedikit mengancam.

" karena aku menyukaimu, Ren... aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa cintaku ini ! " kata Baekho.

" aku juga menyukaimu Ren, karena itu aku ingin selalu bisa melindungimu ! " sahut JR.

" aaaiiiishhhhh, tapi bukan begitu caranya ! " jawab Ren

" Ren,, kau pilih dia atau aku? " tanya Baekho.

" memilih? Untuk apa? " tanya Ren balik.

" memilih siapa yg pantas menjadi pacarmu ! " jawab JR.

" aku tidak memilih kalian berdua ! aku punya seseorang yg aku sukai saat ini, tapi bukan kalian berdua ! jadi, kalian itu sebenarnya bertengkar untuk sesuatu yg tidak penting dan tidak berguna ! " kata Ren sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

*Author pov end*

*Ren pov*

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, menunggu seseorang untuk menjemput dan membawaku untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Setelah tadi pusing memikirkan insiden JR dan Baekho, rasanya aku memang membutuhkan refreshing malam ini. Ya, hari ini pria yg aku sukai berjanji untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan.

" hei,, sudah lama menunggu? " tanya pria itu saat dia melihatku.

" mmm belum " jawabku, padahal sudah 30 menit aku berdiri disana

" Ren, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu.. sebelum kita pergi jalan-jalan malam ini. "

" kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa ! aku sudah tahu.. "

" tahu apa ? "

" kau menyukaiku, kan? "

" bbbbaagggaiimana kkau ttahhuu? " tanya pria itu dengan sedikit terbata.

" semua orang menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya menyukaimu ! " jawabku

Pria itu pun langsung memelukku dengan erat, dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yg selama ini banyak di idolakan di Pledis School itu ternyata menyukainya juga.

" i love you, Ren.. "

" i love you too, Aron.. "

Ya.. aku menyukai Aron, pria yg membawaku pergi saat kami disuruh pulang oleh penjaga sekolah karena kami telat masuk sekolah beberapa waktu yg lalu. Pribadinya yg baik dan wajahnya yg tampan membuatku tiba-tiba menyukainya. Memang tak banyak yg dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatianku seperti JR dan Baekho, tapi justru karena itulah aku semakin menyukainya.

" jadi, kali ini kita kencan? "

" ne... "

" kajja ! " katanya sambil mengisyaratkan Ren menaiki motornya.

" I choose you, not because who you are.. but that's you, you always be yourself and i like all everything about you.. i like you, i love you, i need you Kwak Aron " kataku dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

*Aron pov*

Aku menjemput gadis pujaanku itu, hari ini aku akan pergi dengannya atau bisa kusebut dengan "kencan". Aaahhh wajah Ren terbayang-bayang di otakku, membuatku tidak konsen untuk melakukan apapun. Hari ini ku putuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Semua berjalan lancar, sudah ku katakan kalau aku menyukainya. Namun, belum aku mengungkapkannya, gadis itu malah sudah menerima cintaku terlebih dahulu. Aneh? Oh tidak.. ini adalah sesuatu yg hanya hati saja bisa memahaminya.

" kajja ! " ajakku.

Gadis itu ku bonceng diatas motorku, dan dia memelukku erat. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai gadis itu, mungkin sejak insiden dimana aku dan dia tidak di perbolehkan masuk kelas saat kami terlambat. Entahlah, itu tak penting.. yg penting dia kini suda menjadi pacarku.

" kita berhenti disini? " tanyanya saat aku menghentikan motorku di depan sebuah restoran di tepi sungai han.

" ya, kita akan makan disini. Kau tidak suka? "

" pabo. .. aku sudah lama ingin makan disini, tapi tak pernah ada teman. "

" mulai sekarang aku yg akan selalu menemanimu. " kataku sambil memeluknya.

Kami makan disana, di restoran di tepi sungai han yg menyajikan night view tepat di pinggir sungai han. ku lihat dia sangat senang, karena selama kami makan disana dia selalu tersenyum manis.

" mmm kau suka disini? "

" ya, tentu.. lain kali kita kesini lagi, boleh? "

" boleh, aku selalu ada waktu untukmu.. "

" Ren, saranghae... "

*Aron pov end*

*Ren pov*

" nado saranghae... " ucapku saat Aron mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Aron tiba-tiba memelukku erat sekali, dan aku pun juga memeluknya lebih erat..

" mmmm .. Ren, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan "sayang" ? "

" pabo.. kau ini kan pacarku,, tentu kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu " kataku sambil mencubit pipi Aron yg sedikit chubby itu.

Setelah makan, Aron mengajakku berjalan di tepi sungai han. dia menggenggam erat tanganku, dan aku pun bersandar di bahunya.

" chuuuuuu ~~ " tiba-tiba Aron mencium bibirku.

" mwo? "

" kenapa sayang? "

" ani,, tapi kau baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamaku " jawabku sambil memegangi bibirku.

" mianhae... "

" ani... kau tidak perlu minta maaf "

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Pagi hari di Pledis School, seperti biasa Ren memang selalu datang lebih awal. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berseragam SM School menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

" apa kau yg bernama Ren? " tanyanya.

" ne, wae? Nugusseyo? "

" aku Lee Taemin, mantan pacarnya JR ! "

" so? Untuk apa mencariku? "

" kau tahu? JR memutuskan hubungannya denganku karena dia menyukaimu ! "

" itu bukan masalahku, itu masalahmu ! "

Tiba-tiba Taemin menampar pipi Ren dengan keras... hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh... dia tidak memberikan perlawanan

" sakit? Itu tidak sesakit hatiku.. " kata Taemin lalu pergi meninggalkan Pledis School.

*Ren pov end*

*JR pov*

Aku baru masuk kelas, tapi sudah ku lihat gadis cantikku disana. Ren memang selalu begitu, dia selalu datang pertama di kelas lain. Namun, kali ini kulihat sesuatu yg berbeda dengannya. Ujung bibirnya berdarah...

" kau kenapa? Kenapa bibirmu berdarah? " tanyaku sambil mengusap darahnya.

" ini semua gara-gara Lee Taemin, kau yg melibatkanku dalam masalah ini. Dia marah padaku karena mengira bahwa kau memutuskannya karena kau menyukaiku ! "

" itu memang benar, aku memutuskannya karena aku menyukaimu ! "

" tapi aku tidak menyukaimu ! aku punya pacar !"

" hah pacar? Sejak kapan? Siapa dia? "

" itu bukan urusanmu ! " kataku sambil meninggalkannya di dalam kelas sendirian.

*Ren pov end*

*Aron pov*

Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini di kantin, aku dan dia sudah sepakat untuk backstreet jika kami berada di sekolah. Ren takut kalau JR ataupun Baekho akan menyerangku jika tahu aku adalah pacarnya Ren.

" heii " sapaku sambil mengelus rambutnya

" mmm hei "jawabnya.

" kenapa bibirmu itu? "

" nanti saja aku ceritakan, aku pergi dulu yaa.. nanti JR atau Baekho melihat kita " jawabnya sambil meninggalku.

Sepulang sekolah, aku menemuinya di rumahnya. Aku khawatir sekali dengannya, setelah kulihat bibirnya tadi sedikit memar. Kami sengaja tak pulang bersama, yaa.. karena kami backstreet di sekolah.

" heeiii kau kenapa sayang? " tanyaku saat melihat Ren mengusap air matanya.

" mmm.. aku sedih, tadi mantan pacarnya JR menemuiku.. dia menamparku dan dia mengira aku merebut JR darinya ! "

" sudah sayang,, ada aku disini ! kau tidak usah memikirkan itu lagi, yaa.. " kataku sambil memeluk dan mencium keningnya.

" Ren-aahhh.. kau sudah pulang? " umma Ren tiba-tiba datang.

" aah ne, umma ! "

" dia adalah pacarmu? "

" ne, umma... kenalkan ini Aron, dan Aron kenalkan ini ummaku " katanya

" annyeong,, aku Aron.. Waah ahjumma cantik sekali, sama seperti Ren" kataku sambil membungkuk pada umma Ren.

" kau ini pandai merayu, pantas saja Ren jatuh hati padamu.. " kata umma Ren sambil tersenyum.

" ahh umma.. sudahlah umma pergi saja ! jangan mengganggu kami .. " kata Ren

" oh ya.. tadi ada kiriman bunga untukmu ... "

" bunga? Apa dari kau, sayang? " tanyanya padaku.

" tidak.. untuk apa aku mengirimnya jika bisa memberikannya langsung denganmu .. ! "

" ooh bukan, bukan dia ! tadi yg mengantarnya adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dan sedikit gemuk yg mengatarnya kemari. " kata umma sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami.

" BAEKHO ! " teriak kami bersamaan.

*Aron pov end*

*Baekho pov*

Waah aku senang sekali, karena tadi aku sudah mengirimkan bunga untuknya. Apa dia suka dengan bungaku? Ooh sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi, karena kini kulihat Ren sedang berjalan ke arahku.

" kau tahu aku disini? " tanyaku saat dia menghampiriku.

" aku tidak ingin basa-basi, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini.. aku tidak suka kau mengirim bunga padaku ! "

" wae? "

" aku sudah punya pacar, dan aku menjaga perasaannya ! "

" kau punya pacar? Siapa? "

" itu bukan urusanmu, kau tidak perlu tahu ! "katanya, lalu pergi

" Ren punya pacar? Siapa ya? Aku harus cari tahu ! " kataku dalam hati.

*Baekho pov end*

*JR pov*

Aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini, aku berada di depan SM School untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya. Beraninya dia menampar Ren, aku sudah berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan siapapun yg mengganggu Ren.. termasuk Lee Taemin.

" heeiii kau disini? Kau pasti menungguku kan? " kata Taemin saat dia melihatku.

" ciiihhh, siapa yg menunggumu? "

" lalu kau mau kesini? "

" apa yg kau lakukan di sekolahku tadi pagi? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? "

" haahhh,, pasti gadis itu langsung memberitahumu... dasar gadis cengeng ! "

" kau itu berbuat yg salah,, dia tidak tahu apa-apa ! aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu, terimalah kenyataan itu " bentakku

" aku mencintaimu, dan tidak ada seorang pun yg boleh memilikimu selain aku ! "

" kau egois,, dan aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu itu ! "

" kau memang begitu, kau sendiri juga egois.. tapi kau bilang bahwa aku yg egois "

" aahhh sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan yeoja gila sepertimu.. ku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah lagi menyentuh Ren ! "

*JR pov end*

*Ren pov*

" yeoboseyo chagiya? Babun meogeonni? " tanyaku saat menelpon Aron.

" ani.. "

" odiseo? Mwo haneunji? "

" aku di rumah, sayang... wae? "

" keokjeongdwehnikka ! "

" ahh,, gomawo.. saranghae.."

" nado saranghae.. "

" besok hari minggu, ya? "

" ne, wae? "

" lotte world, kajja ! "

" aaaahhh ne,,,, aku mau sayang... kajja kita pergi kesana, besok ! tapi... "

" tapi apa? "

" kau harus makan dulu ya, sekarang... aku tidak ingin kamu sakit ! "

" iya sayang, aku akan makan.. asal kau yg menyuapiku ! "

" nappeun namja.. ! " kataku sambil tertawa.

" jamdeulda, palli ! " (cepat pergi tidur)

" ne,, jaljayo chagi... hananim-eun uliege oneul bam eul boho hal su issseubnida ..  
naega salanghaneun.. " (selamat malam, sayang.. semoga tuhan melindungi kita malam ini.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. )

"ne, hananim-eun hangsang-i areumdaun cheonsa reul yuji hal su issseubnida..  
naneun dangsin-eul neomu saranghae.. " (ya, semoga tuhan melindungi malaikatku yg cantik ini.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu.. ) kataku, lalu menutup telpon dari Ren.

Malam ini sepertinya aku akan tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan besok aku akan berkencan bersama Ren di Lotte World. Atau justru aku malah akan tidur nyanyak malam ini, setelah mendengar suara malaikatku itu? .. entahlah, yg jelas aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mata.. tapi bayang wajahnya tak mau hilang.. yeppeun yeoja !

*Renn pov end*

_**To be continued... mari mengintip mereka berkencan ^^**_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

*Ren pov*

Aaahhh pagi di hari minggu, aku bangun pagi sekali dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sagyetang ( sup daging ayam gingseng) dan galbi (daging iga sapi). Seperti janjiku kemarin, aku dan Aron telah berencana pergi ke Lotte World.

Aku memasukkan bumbu satu persatu dan tak butuh waktu lama pun semua masakanku telah matang dan siap untuk ku bawa.

" hmmmm wangi sekali, tumben sekali kau masak sayang... " kata umma saat tiba-tiba dia masuk dapur.

"mmm ne, umma.. aku memasak untuk Aron, kami akan pergi ke Lotte World "

Umma memeluk tubuhku erat, dan umma pun mencium pipiku...

" kau sudah besar, sayang.. kau cantik sekali.. apa kau bahagia sekarang? "

" ya, aku cantik.. seperti umma ! ne, aku sangat bahagia umma.. "

" kau mencintai Aron? "

" aku sangat mencintainya... "

" ya sudah, cepat mandi sana ! biar masakanmu umma saja yg memindahkan ke kotak makan. "

" jinjja? Gomawo umma " kataku sambil mencium pipi umma.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok tubuhku dengan sabun essential vanilla yg biasa membuat tubuhku selalu wangi. Setelah itu, aku berganti baju dengan dress warna pink diatas lutut dan juga tak lupa aku memakai topi fedoraku agar aku tak kepanasan saat berada di Lotte World.

Tak lama kemudian, ku lihat mobil Aron sudah berada di depan rumahku. Dan aku pun segera keluar rumah untuk menyambutnya.

" chagi ... " sapaku padanya sambil berlari ala flying hug

" sudah siap? "

" tentu, tapi tunggu.. aku akan mengambil masakanku dulu di rumah.. "

" aku ikut... "

" untuk apa? "

" berpamitan pada umma.. "

" ahh kau baik sekali,, ayo kita masuk... " kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Ternyata umma sudah membawa tas dan juga kotak makananku, sehingga aku dan Aron tak perlu masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

" umma, aku pergi dulu yaa... "

" ne, selamat bersenang-senang yaa "

" aku juga pamit ya, ahjumma... " kata Aron sambil membungkuk

" ne, jaga Ren baik-baik yaa... "

Setelah berpamitan pada umma, aku dan Aron segera berangkat menuju ke Lotte World. Kira-kira kami butuh waktu satu jam untuk bisa sampai ke Lotte World, makanya aku dan Aron selalu mengobrol selama di perjalanan.

" chagi... " sapaku pada Aron

" Ne, chagi... "

" bolehkah aku minta sesuatu? "

" tentu... kau mau apa? "

" tolong nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu... "

Aron tak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat berfikir sejenak mungkin untuk memilih-milih lagu..

" mmm boleh, aku akan menyanyikan lagunya bruno mars "

" palli ... "

" oohh her eyes her eyes, make the star look like their not shining.. her hair her hair makes perfectly without her tying... she's so beautifull, and i tell her everyday... "

" so sweet... gomawo.. "

" gomawo? Untuk apa? "

" karena kau telah menjadi bagian hidupku ! "

" hehehe, oh ya kau tadi bawa masakan ya? "

" ne, aku bawa sagyetang dan galbi.. wae? "

" mmmm, sebenarnya kita boleh membawa makanan saat memasuki lotte world, sayang... "

" mwo? Lalu bagaimana ini? Yaaakkk aku sudah lelah memasak ini tadi pagi " kataku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

" kita berhenti di taman sebentar untuk makan masakanmu, okay? "

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk...

*Ren pov end*

*Baekho pov*

Sial sekali, hari ini hari minggu dan aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan. Aku pun memutuskan pergi ke taman sendirian, menikmati kopi panas sambil duduk di kursi taman. Seandainya saja, aku bisa duduk di taman ini sambil ditemani Ren.

Aku mengusap mataku berulang kali, saat kulihat seorang gadis mirip Ren. Tapi bukan mirip, itu memang Ren.. tapi dia bersama seorang laki-laki? Apa itu pacarnya? Ohh tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pria itu ! Kwak Aron, teman sekelasku..

" untuk apa kau menelponku, " jawab JR saat aku menelponnya.

" sudahlah, untuk kali ini saja mari kita bekerja sama.. "

" dalam hal apa? "

" begini, aku bertemu dengan Ren di taman.. dia bersama seorang lelaki, teman sekelasku.. aku akan mengikuti mereka.. "

" mwo? Itu pacarnya Ren? "

" entahlah.. aku akan mengikuti mereka dulu,, nanti akan ku kabari kau lagi ! " kataku sambil menutup telpon.

Huuufffttt... sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yg panjang buatku, dan juga akan menjadi hari yg sangat menguras emosiku karena aku akan mengikuti orang yg ku sukai berkencan dengan teman sekelasku.

*Baekho pov end*

*Aron pov *

Aku dan Ren memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah taman, lalu kami makan masakan Ren. Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke lotte world. 30 menit kemudian, kami sudah tiba disana.

" aahhh akhirnya sampai juga ! lelah sekali, rasanya aku mengantuk sehabis makan tadi.. " katanya sambil tertawa.

" dasar tukang tidur ! " kataku sambil mencubit hidungnya.

" appo ! "

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya marah karena kesakitan setelah ku cubit hidungnya, dalam kondisi seperti itu pun, dia tetap cantik di mataku.

" kajja ! " ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Ren terlihat senang sekali saat kami memasuki lotte world, dia tersenyum terus selama kami disana. Kami menaiki hampir semua wahana, dan sesekali kami mengambil selca bersama.

" kau lelah? "

" ne, sedikit... " katanya

" tunggu disini sebentar, yaa ! " kataku lalu pergi membeli ice cream strawberry untuk Ren.

" ne, jangan lama-lama... "

" ini untukmu, makanlah ! " kataku sambil memberikan satu dari dua ice cream yg kubeli tadi.

" ice cream strawberry? "

" ne, wae? "

" ani,, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka ice cream strawberry ? "

" oh ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku hanya menebak ! "

Ren tidak menjawab, dia diam lalu tiba-tiba dia mengecup bibirku sepintas...

" mwoya? "

" kau tidak suka aku berbuat itu padamu? Kalau begitu, kembalikan ciumanku kemarin ! "

" oke,, ini aku kembalikan ! " kataku sambil mencium bibirnya lagi...

" mwo? Itu bukan mengembalikan ciuman, tapi itu mencium lagi ! " katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, ku lihat dia begitu cantik dan aku sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki pacar seperti dia.

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu? " tanyanya

" ani, aku hanya sedang berpikir.. "

" berpikir? "

" ya, berpikir apakah surga tak merasa bersedih.. karena salah satu bidadarinya jatuh ke bumi, dan kini dia ada di sebelahku ! "

" ahhh, kau jangan membuatku tersipu sayang... " katanya sambil memegangi pipinya yg terlihat merah.

" aku beruntung sekali memiliki pacar yg sangat cantik, baik, dan juga pandai memasak ! "

" saranghae.. "

" nado saranghae... "

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat sekali, sambil menggenggam erat tangannya dan merasakan cintanya..

" ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sore.. nanti umma khawatir.. "

" kajja.. aku tidak ingin membuat ahjumma khawatir ! " kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan aku mengantar Ren pulang ke rumahnya.

*Aron pov end*

*Baekho pov*

Hatiku sangat panas saat melihat mereka berciuman, apalagi itu kulihat dengan mataku sendiri. Apalagi saat kudengar bahwa kemarin mereka juga berciuman, rasanya aku ingin menutup lotte world dan mengusir mereka berdua dari sana.

" sungguh sial ! " kataku sendiri saat menyesali keputusanku untuk memata-matai mereka hari ini.

Oh ya, aku lupa satu hal.. aku sama sekali tak menelpon JR untuk melaporkan setiap kejadian yg aku lihat hari ini. Semua bukti foto dan video sudah ku simpan di iphoneku, dan tinggal menyusun rencana apa yg akan ku lakukan nanti.

Ku jalankan mobilku untuk pulang, bukan ke rumahku.. tapi ke rumah JR. Aku ingin menyusun rencana dengannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Aron karena telah berani memacari Ren. Dan juga, menyusun rencana untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Sungguh jahat? Oh kurasa tidak ! setiap orang yg jatuh cinta akan buta dengan apapun, dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan orang yg dicintainya.

" Aron, you will end ! " kataku

_**To be continued... **_


	4. Chapter 4

*JR pov*

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Baekho, aku sangat antusias untuk mendengarkan hasil darinya selama seharian mengikikuti Ren dan pacarnya berkencan. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke kamarku, disana sudah ada Hwang Minhyun.. entah untuk apa dia ku ajak kemari juga.

" ini,, foto-foto mereka ! " kata Baekho sambil meleparkan iphone miliknya keatas kasurku.

" mwo? Sial sekali Aron itu, kenapa beraninya dia merebut Ren ! akan kubunuh dia ! "

" kalau kau membunuhnya, kau akan masuk penjara dan Ren akan semakin membencimu ! " kata Minhyun

" oh iya ya, terus kita harus apa? "

" kita harus memberikannya pelajaran dan juga mencari cara untuk memisahkan mereka ! "

" oke, besok kita akan hadang dia di depan sekolah. Lalu, bagaimana cara untuk memisahkan mereka? Ada ide? "

" bagaimana kalau kita menjebaknya dengan mempertemukan Aron dengan seorang wanita, lalu kita atur agar Ren bisa memergoki mereka? "

" ide bagus, lalu siapa wanita yg akan kita ajak bekerja sama? " tanya Baekho.

" iya ya.. siapa kira-kira yg mau bekerjasama dengan kita? "

" bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Taemin, mantan pacarmu itu.. untuk meminjamkan (?) seorang temannya? Bagaimana? " kata Minhyun

" wah tidak ku sangka, kau begitu banyak ide.. tapi, aku tak mau berbicara dengan Taemin ! kau saja yaa? " jawabku

" baiklah, serahkan saja padaku... "

" baiklah, besok pulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di depan gerbang ya.. oke, kami pergi sekarang ! " kata Baekho sambil mengajak Minhyun pergi.

" habislah kau, Kwak Aron ! " kataku dalam hati.

*JR pov end*

*Aron pov*

Pagi hari di hari senin, sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk dan malas sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Semalam aku pulang dari rumah Ren sekitar pukul 11 malam, setelah pulang dari lotte world kemarin aku mengantarnya dan dia mengajakku mengobrol hingga selarut itu.

" hei,, nanti pulang sekolah ku tunggu kau di mall ya.. kita nonton film " bisik Ren saat kami berpapasan.

" oke.. "

Sepulang sekolah, ren sudah berangkat duluan menuju ke mall dengan taxi. Dan aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menyusulnya dengan motorku, tapi tiba-tiba tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah ku lihat JR, Baekho, dan Minhyun memintaku berhenti.

Setelah aku turun dari motor, tiba-tiba saja JR dan Baekho langsung menghajarku bertubi-tubi hingga mukaku lebam babak belur.

" kalian ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menghajarku? "

" kami ingin memberikanmu pelajaran ! " kata JR.

" kalian kan bukan guru, kenapa memberikanku pelajaran? " jawab Aron polos ^^v

" kau tidak menyadari apa salahmu? " bentak JR.

" kau sudah merebut Ren dari kami ! " kata Baekho

" dia yg tidak menyukaimu, jangan salahkan aku ! "

" tapi kau berani mengencaninya ! "

" dia pacarku, apa aku tidak boleh berkencan dengan pacarku sendiri? " jawabku

JR dan Baekho mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya ingin mulai mengahajarku lagi. Tapi, sebelum sempat mereka menghajarku lagi, Minhyun menghentikan mereka..

" sudahlah, mari kita pergi... dia sudah babak belur begitu ! " kata Minhyun sambil menarik mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku bangkit dan mulai menyalakan motorku lalu segera pergi menemui Ren di mall. Tidak perduli keadaanku seperti ini, aku harus tetap memenuhi janjiku pada Ren.. dia pasti sudah menunggu.

" omona ! kenapa kau, sayang? " tanyanya saat pertama kali melihatku.

" tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terjatuh ! kau sudah beli tiket? "

" belum.. kita batalkan saja ! mari pulang ke apartemenmu,, aku akan merawat lukamu " katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Sesampainya di apartemenku, dia merawat lukaku dengan begitu hati-hati dan teliti. Dia begitu lembut dan sangat perhatian denganku.

" sudah selesai... kau harus istirahat yg banyak, apa kau besok tidak usah masuk sekolah saja, ya? Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter.. " katanya

" ah tidak perlu, aku sudah lebih baik ! kan suster cantik bernama Ren sudah merawatku dengan sepenuh hati .. "

" ah kau ini, sudah sakit tapi masih bisa merayu... "

" saranghae...aku beruntung memiliki pacar sepertimu " kataku sambil mencium keningnya.

" nado saranghae.. neomu neomu saranghae "

Ren memelukku dengan erat, dan sesekali dia mencium pipiku. Aku mencintai dia, apapun yg terjadi dan meskipun JR mengancamku sekalipun.. aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya karena aku sangat mencintainya.

*Aron pov end*

*Baekho pov*

" hei pabo,, apa kau sudah menemui Taemin untuk meminta bantuannya? " tanyaku saat aku menelpon Minhyun.

" iya, sudah... kau tenang saja, Taemin sudah kusuruh untuk membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Aron. Tinggal kau saja yg mengatur bagaimana Ren bisa melihat mereka.. "

" sudahlah, gampang itu... kau suruhlah Taemin menemui Aron di cafe tempat biasa.. nanti aku akan menelpon Ren .. " kataku sambil menutup telpon.

Setelah menutup telpon, aku mulai menelpon Ren. Menyusun rencana untuk meyakinkan Ren untuk datang ke cafe yg telah aku setting sedemikian rupa agar Ren menyaksikan Aron dan Taemin bertemu.

" hai Ren,, "

" kau mau apa? Kenapa menelponku? "

" mmm bisakah kau menemuiku di cafe? "

" untuk apa? "

" aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu,, sudah satang saja jam 5 sore " kataku sambil menutup telpon.

*Baekho pov end*

*Ren pov*

Huufftt, kenapa piggy boy itu ingin aku menemuinya di cafe. Ada apa yaa? Ah mungkin ada sesuatu yg penting sehingga dia harus menemuinya. Tapi, jika ini hanya taktik busuknya untuk mengajakku berkencan.. aku bersumpah untuk langsung meninggalkan cafe.

Sesuai perintahnya, aku datang tempat pukul 5 sore. Aku langsung masuk ke cafe, dan mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Baekho. Namun bukan Baekho yg ku temukan disana, tapi Aron bersama seorang yeoja yg kalau tidak salah bernama Taemin.

" kau sedang apa disini? " tanyaku saat memergoki Aron.

" ooh hai sayang,, kau sedang apa disini? "

" sudah jawab saja sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau bersama dia? "

" oppa mengajakku bertemu disini ! " kata taemin.

" dia bohong ! dia yg mengajakku bertemu disini. "

Aku keluar cafe dengan berlari sambil menangis, dan Aron pun mengejarku. Di luar cafe aku bertemu dengan JR, dan segera ku ajak dia untuk menjauh dari Aron.

" heii, kau kenapa? " tanya JR sambil mengusap air mataku.

" Aron... dia ada di cafe bersama mantan pacarmu, Taemin ... "

" hei, sudah hapus air matamu.. sudah kubilang Aron itu bukan namja yg baik ! "

Dia menghapus air mataku lagi, lalu memelukku erat sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak pelukannya, tapi karena aku juga sedang membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar.. maka ku izinkan saja dia.

Sejak kejadian itu, Aron terus-terusan berusaha menemuiku. Aku sengaja tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari. Dia terus menghubungi telponku, datang ke rumahku setiap hari.. tapi aku tidak menampakkan diriku sama sekali.

" ooh hujan... " kataku saat hujan turun.

" Ren-aahhhh " teriak Aron dari bawah, dan saat itu aku berada di balkon.

" kau mau apa kesini? "

"neol bogo shipeosseo bi-ga onikka, bi-ga naerinikka **.. **neowah keoddeon georireul keodda bonikka, jukkesseunikka.. " (aku ingin melihat kamu karena hujan, karena hujan.. Karena aku berjalan di jalan aku berjalan denganmu, karena saya merasa seperti sekarat..)

" pulanglah.. aku malas melihatmu ! " teriakku

" jib apiya bogo shipeo neoneun aninka bwah, bogoshipeo...**  
**sol-jikhi michikesseo neo anim andwehna bwah ! " (Aku di depan rumahmu, aku rindu padamu tapi aku rasa kau tidak, aku merindukanmu.. Sebenarnya, aku akan gila - aku kira aku tidak bisa pergi jika tidakmu ! )

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu kudengar Aron berteriak lagi..

" turunlah, aku akan menjelaskan semua.. jebal.. "

" baiklah tunggu disitu, "

Aku segera turun dan menghampiri dia yg sedang berada di halaman rumahku..

" aku akan menjelaskannya ! aku dan... "

" plaaakkkkkkkk ! " aku menampar Aron sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan apapun.

" kau ini kenapa? " tanyanya

" kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, aku tidak mau mendengarnya ! kita cukup sampai disini saja ! " kataku lalu berbalik .

" baby i can't let you go.. i only think about you girl.. what would i be without you girl.. don't tell me lie, don't say goodbye ! "

Ku mantapkan hatiku untuk tidak berbalik lagi padanya, bagaimanapun dia sudah berbohong padaku. Aku tidak boleh tergoda lagi !

" mianhae... " kataku dalam hati.

*Ren pov end*

*JR pov*

" heeii bagaimana? " tanyaku pada Minhyun saat aku menelpon, aku menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Aron.

" Ren memutuskan Aron ! "

YESSS ! teriakku dalam hati. Aku senang sekali akhirnya mereka putus juga.. dan malam ini sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

" Ren, tunggulah.. sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku ! " kataku dalam hati.

*JR pov end*

_**To be continued... **_


	5. Chapter 5

*Ren pov*

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, setelah seminggu aku tidak melangkah kemari. Setelah putus dari Aron, aku sempat drop dan seperti tidak melakukan apapun... makan, sekolah, dan apapun rasanya malas sekali aku melakukannya.

" selamat pagi cantik, senyum dong.. " sapa Baekho saat bertemu denganku.

Aku tersenyum, namun terlihat seperti sangat terpaksa..

" hei kau kenapa? Kau okay? "

" aku tidak apa-apa.. " kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekho dan segera masuk ke kelasku.

Seperti biasa, saat aku datang suasana kelas masih sangat sepi sekali. Aku duduk, dan menundukkan kepalaku di atas meja. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes lagi, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika nanti aku melihat Aron lagi..

" Ren... kau masih sedih ya? Jangan menangis yaa.. " kata JR saat masuk kelas dan dia melihatku menangis.

" kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya dilukai oleh orang yg kau cintai.. kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang ! " kataku sambil menangis lebih kencang.

JR tiba-tiba memelukku, dan segera menenangkanku dalam pelukannya. . .

" masa lalu memang memberikan luka, dan itu tidak harus mengingatnya lagi "

" terima kasih ya JR, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan orang untuk berbagi cerita.. "

" aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. "

Aku memeluk JR lebih erat lagi, dan dalam pelukannya aku menangis lagi...

" mmm JR,, "

" ya? "

" kau mau kan menemaniku melewati masa-masa sulitku ini? "

" tentu, Ren.. tentu saja ! " katanya sambil memelukku lebih erat lagi.

Entah aku sadar atau tidak, yg jelas aku memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mensupportku melewati masa-masa sulit tanpa kehadiran Aron...

*Ren pov end*

*JR pov*

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apakah telingaku ini tidak salah mendengar? Bidadariku ingin aku menemaninya melewati masa sulit tanpa Aron. Mungkin inilah kesempatanku untuk mencuri hatinya, untuk bisa menjadi orang yg mencintainya sepenuhnya.

Sebenarnya, aku juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena aku adalah otak dari rencana busuk untuk memisahkan Aron dan Ren. Aku sedih melihat gadis itu bersedih terus, tapi aku senang karena akhirnya dia putus dari Aron.

" ayo kita pulang, Ren.. aku akan mengantarmu ! " kataku dengan nada sedikit keras, karena saat itu ada Aron lewat di dekat kami.

Ku lihat mata Aron menatap Ren tajam, tapi gadis itu malah menunduk dan tak mau menatap Aron balik. Dia malah mengisyaratkan aku untuk segera mengantarkannya pulang.

" ya Tuhan,, maafkan aku.. Ren, maafkan aku membuatmu begini... " kataku dalam hati.

Selama di perjalanan saat aku mengantarkannya pulang dengan motorku, ku dengar dia menangis.. mungkin dia menangis sepanjang jalan. Aku tak tega melihatnya begini terus, kasihan dia. Tapi, jika dia bersama Aron.. aku tidak akan pernah rela.

" JR, apa aku ini orang yg jahat? Apa aku salah karena tak memberi kesempatan Aron untuk bicara? " tanyanya saat kami sudah tiba di rumahnya.

" apa yg kau lakukan itu, jika itu sesuai dengan hatimu.. maka itu adalah benar.. "

Ren tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan sejenak kemudian dia pamit denganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, siapapun tidak boleh memilikimu ! bahkan Aron sekalipun... " kataku dalam hati.

*JR pov end*

*Aron pov*

Apa kau bisa bayangkan, bila kau tak salah sedikitpun dan bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun,, orang yg kau cintai memutuskanmu tiba-tiba. Itu menyakitkan, dan menyedihkan untukku. Aku tahu, ren tak salah apa-apa karena dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku berani bertaruh, JR dan Baekho pasti ada di balik semua ini.. mereka ingin memisahkanku dengan Ren.

" sayang.. kau kenapa? Apa kau habis menangis? " tanya umma saat dia menelponku.

" ani, umma .. gwechana.. ada apa? "

" mmm kau bisakah pulang ke california? Appamu sedang sakit ! "

" oke, aku akan pulang 2 hari lagi umma. Besok aku akan mengurus tiketnya.. "

" baiklah sayang, umma menunggumu.. "

Huufft... aku menghela nafas, kenapa semua begitu kebetulan seperti ini.. saat aku dan Ren sedang ada masalah, umma memintaku pulang ke california. Ya, mungkin aku memang harus menenangkan diriku sejenak di california.

Apakah aku harus memberitahu Ren? Ahh mungkin aku memang harus memberitahunya, dia mau dengar atau tidak yg penting aku harus memberitahunya.

Ku putuskan untuk segera pergi ke rumah Ren, dan ummanya membukakan pintu untukku..

" annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma.. Ren ada? "

" Ren tidak ada, tadi dia pergi bersama seseorang bernama JR. "

" bersama JR? Pergi kemana? "

" entahlah.. oh ya, kau ada masalah apa dengan Ren? Kenapa dia sampai begitu.. "

" ini semua salah paham, ahjumma.. aku belum menjelaskan apapun, dan dia sudah menuduhku yg bukan-bukan.. aku masih menyayanginya, ahjumma ! " kataku

" ya sudah, nanti akan ku coba bicara dengan Ren.. apa ada sesuatu yg ingin kau sampaikan lagi? "

" 2 hari lagi aku akan pulang ke california untuk beberapa lama, tolong sampaikan itu saja ahjumma.. gomawo " kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Ren.

Aku harus bertemu dengannya, aku harus menyampaikan sendiri pada Ren. Aku segera mengendarai motorku, dan pergi ke cafe tempat biasa kami bertemu.. mungkin saja dia ada disana.

" Ren... " kataku saat melihatnya disana bersama JR, Baekho, dan Minhyun.

" kau mau apa kesini? "

" aku ingin kita bicara berdua,, denganmu ! "

" untuk apa? Kau bukan pacarku lagi.. " bentaknya padaku.

" aku tahu, tapi sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak mau bicara denganku lagi.. aku akan pergi ke california dan takkan pernah kembali kemari... " kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

*Aron pov end*

*Ren pov*

Aku menangis seketika setelah dia pergi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa Aron. Setidaknya, jika aku melihatnya di sekolah setiap hari.. hatiku bisa tenang walau aku tak lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya.

" apa aku ini orang yg jahat? Ya Tuhan, apakah semuanya harus seperti ini? " tanyaku dalam hati.

JR memelukku tiba-tiba, lalu ku hempaskan tubuhnya menjauh dariku...

" kau jangan memelukku seenaknya, aku mau pulang sekarang ! kau mau mengantarku atau tidak "

Akhirnya JR mengantarku pulang, dan sesampainya di rumah aku segera masuk kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku yg masih berpakaian dengan shower untuk beberapa waktu lama.

" WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH " teriakku dengan keras, hingga ummaku menghampiriku di kamar mandi.

" Ren-aahhh,, kau kenapa? " tanya umma sambil membawakanku handuk.

" umma apa aku ini orang yg jahat? apa aku jahat pada Aron? " tanyaku balik.

" kau hanya salah paham padanya,, kau harusnya memberikan dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya dulu.. kau boleh marah, tapi jangan berlebihan ! "

" lalu aku harus bagaimana, umma? "

" ganti baju basahmu ini, dan segera pergi ke apartemen Aron ! " kata umma.

Aku segera berdiri dan mengganti bajuku, seperti yg dikatakan umma. Setelah itu, aku segera pergi ke apartemen Aron.

" Aron... Aron... Aron... " panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, mungkinkah Aron tidak ada di apartemennya?

" dia baru saja pergi untuk membeli tiket " kata seorang ahjumma tetangga Aron.

" oh begitu, terima kasih ahjumma.. " kataku lalu pergi dari situ.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan tidak karuan, aku takut kehilangan Aron. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini, sebelum bertemu Aron..

Malam ini hujan turun deras sekali, dan aku mendengar bunyi hujan di luar jendela. Aku tetap berpikir tentang kenanganku dan Aron.

" aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, _Aron__.._ ketika hari sedang hujan, aku merindukanmu.. merindukan sebuah ciuman denganmu" kataku dalam hati sambil mencoba memejamkan mata.

Aku mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranku, dan akan mencoba menemui Aron lagi besok. Aku menutup hariku ini dengan tetesan air mataku, sambil berusaha untuk tidur nyenyak malam ini.

_**To be continued... **_


	6. Chapter 6

*Ren pov*

Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa memejamkan mataku walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Aron, aku merasa sangat tidak adil memperlakukan Aron seperti itu.

Pagi hari, sekitar pukul 8 pagi aku berangkat ke apartemen Aron. Padahal aku ingin berangkat jam 6 pagi, tapi aku ketiduran .

"Aron... Aron..." panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu.

Berulang kali ku ketuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali...

"eottokhe?" tanyaku dalam hati.

" kau mencari Aron ya? Anak itu sudah keluar pagi-pagi sekali sambil membawa koper. " kata seorang ahjussi tetangga Aron.

"mmm, apakah dia pindah ke california? "

"aku tidak tahu, ya mungkin saja anak itu memang sudah berangkat ! "

Kakiku seketika bergetar dan aku terduduk lemas setelah mengetahui Aron sudah berangkat ke california. Aku memang keterlaluan, aku tak mau dengar penjelasannya dulu. Aku yg salah... ya, selama ini akulah yg salah.

Aku berjalah menyusuri jalan, aku terus menangis sepanjang jalan. Aku berhenti di sungai han, entah apa yg membuatk pikiranku begitu gelap hingga terpikir di otakku untuk bunuh diri disini.

*Ren pov end*

*Baekho pov*

Aku menarik tangannya, dia berniat menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai han. tetapi untunglah aku segera datang, sebelum Ren sempat bunuh diri.

" kau ini sudah gila ya? Kau mau bunuh diri?"

"kau jangan ikut campur, ini bukan urusanmu !"

"kau ini kenapa? Apa ini karena Aron?"

"YA,,, AKU GILA KARENA ARON !" teriaknya

Aku berlutut di depan Ren, untuk meminta maaf dan aku pun menjelaskan semuanya..

" maafkan aku, Ren..."

" kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"mmmm, aku ingin mengaku padamu.. sebenarnya aku dan JR yg merencanakan semua ini agar kau putus dengan Aron.."

Plaakkkkkk... Ren menampar wajahku..

"kurang ajar sekali kalian berdua.. aku akan membenci kalian berdua ! SELAMANYA !" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku masih berderi sambil memegangi pipiku, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku termenung begitu lama, hingga pukulan JR di bahuku membuatku sadar.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"ditampar.."

"siapa yg berani menamparmu?"

"Ren.."

"kenapa dia menamparmu?"

"marah"

"kau ini bisa bicara lebih jelas tidak sih? "

"maafkan aku JR, aku mengatakan semuanya pada Ren... dan dia marah sekali"

"pabo ! kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"aku tak tahan lagi melihat Ren sedih begitu... mengertilah JR, kita sangat menyiksanya !"

*Baekho pov end*

*Author pov*

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat,, berbulan-bulan sudah Ren berpisah dengan Aron.. dan selama itulah dia selalu berusaha untuk menghubungi Aron, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ren bertekad, setelah ujian dia akan mendaftar di UCLA (University Of California) sambil kuliah, dia akan berusaha menemukan Aron disana.

Hari yg dinanti Ren pun tiba, dia dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai yg sangat baik dari SMAnya. Dia belajar lebih giat lagi, karena 2 minggu lagi dia akan berangkat ke California untuk mengikuti tes seleksi.

"Ren..." sapa JR saat bertemu dengan Ren. Dia berlari mengejarnya, namun Ren tak mau berhenti.

"kau mau apa lagi? Apa belum cukup kau menghancurkan hidupku? " tanya Ren saat JR berhasil menarik tangannya.

"maafkan aku Ren, aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu.. ku mohon maafkan aku, setelah itu aku janji tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi"

Ren menghela nafas, dia berfikir sebentar dan akhirnya dia tersenyum..

"baiklah, aku memaafmu dan Baekho.. oh ya, aku akan pergi ke california !"

"kau mencari Aron?"

"tidak juga, aku akan kuliah disana.. doakan aku ya ! " kata Ren lalu memeluk JR sebagai tanda perpisahan.

*Author pov end*

*Ren pov*

"aku berangkat ya, umma.. " kataku sambil memeluk erat ummaku.

"iya sayang, kau hati-hati disana yaa.. kalau butuh apa-apa, telpon umma ya? " kata umma sambil sedikit menangis.

Setelah beberapa jam berada di pesawat, sekararang akhirnya aku tiba di california...

"Aron.. kita sudah ada di tempat yg sama.. aku hanya menunggu waktu untuk bisa menemukanmu" kataku dalam hati.

*Ren pov end*

*Aron pov*

Aku berangkat dengan terburu-buru, karena hari ini aku akan mengikuti tes untuk masuk UCLA hari ini. Aku sedikit kesiangan, dan akhirnya aku mengendarai mobilku dengan sangat cepat. Akhirnya aku tiba disana dan mengikuti tes selama hampir 2 jam.

Setelah tes, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe dekat UCLA. Aku duduk disana, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku baru memasuki cafe. Aku seperti melihat seseorang yg sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya.

"tidak.. aku pasti salah ! mungkin aku hanya sedang merindukannya, tidak mungkin dia ada disini ! " kataku dalam hati.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak jadi memasuki cafe itu, dan segera pulang ke rumah.

"sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengannya? Aku pergi begitu saja, tanpa berpamitan dengannya... ya, mungkin aku merindukannya sekarang... " kataku.

Aku membuka buku lamaku, mengeluarkan selembar foto yg ku selipkan di tengah-tengah buku itu. Ya, fotoku bersama seseorang yg masih sangat aku cintai sampai saat ini.

"bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ren... " kataku saat menatap fotoku bersama Ren.

*Aron pov end*

*Ren pov*

Sudah berapa lama ya aku disini? Sudah beberapa hari aku disini, tes pun sudah ku lakukan dan besok adalah pengumumannya. Tapi, aku belum mencari keberadaan Aron disini. Sepertinya aku bodoh sekali karena menyiakan kesempatan ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana.

Pagi hari, hari ini adalah pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Aku bersama teman baruku bernama jenny berangkat bersama dan segera melihat ke papan pengumuman.

"aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggg aku di terima ! " teriakku lalu segera berpelukan dengan jenny yg juga di terima.

Walau berada di urutan terakhir-terakhir, tapi aku sangat senang karena aku bisa memasuki universitas ini. Aku mencari-cari di papan nama, dan ku temukan nama Kwak Aron di urutan 135. Tanpa terasa, air mataku jatuh...

"hey, what's wrong? " tanya jenny

"no, it's okay.. i just find someone's name "

"who is he? Your boyfriend? "

"no, he's my ex.. he's the reason why i come here"

Aku tersenyum, dan segera menyeka air mataku. Aku bahagia sekali, aku akan lebih mudah menemukan Aron jika kami berada di kampus yg sama. Aku harap, aku akan segera menemukannya.

Sepulang dari kampus, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dan membeli sebuah ice cream rasa strawberry.. seperti yg dulu saat bersama Aron.

Bruuukkkk... ice creamku jatuh mengenai sepatu seseorang, dan saat aku melihatnya...

"kau... Ren?"

"iya, Aron... ini aku Ren..." kataku langsung memeluknya begitu erat.

Aku tidak menyangka, akan bertemu lagi dengan Aron disini. Aku begitu merindukannya, dan dia sepertinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"aku mencarimu" kataku.

"aku merindukanmu, Ren.. maafkan aku, karena aku pergi begitu saja"

"aku yg seharusnya minta maaf, aku yg tidak mendengarkanmu... tapi aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

"kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"aku masih tinggal di hotel sekarang, belum menemukan tempat untuk ku tinggali.. "

"kajja... !"

"kemana?"

"mengambil barangmu, dan segera pergi ke rumahku... aku takkan membiarkan kau untuk tinggal sendirian ! "

Aku tersenyum, dan segera mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju dengannya...

"mwooo,,,, apa yg kau lakukan? " teriakku saat Aron menggendongku.

"ssssstttt... " katanya sambil mentup mulutku.

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued..**_


	7. Chapter 7

*Author pov*

Setahun berlalu,, kedekatan Aron dan Ren semakin terjalin karena Ren tinggal bersama keluarga Aron. Semakin hari, semakin bertambah rasa cinta Aron dan Ren. Meskipun tak pernah terucap kata untuk kembali lagi, tapi dengan sendirinya mereka berdua menyadari bahwa rasa cinta mereka memang masih ada.

"so, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tiba-tiba appa Aron bertanya saat sedang makan malam bersama.

Ren dan Aron langsung saling menatap, lalu kemudian tersenyum...

"ahh appa, kami ini kan masih muda.. kenapa harus terburu-buru untuk menikah" jawab Aron.

"iya ahjussi, setelah lulus kuliah kami baru akan memikirkan itu.. " kata ren.

"lulus kuliah? Kapan itu? Setelah lulus tentu Aron harus menjalani wajib militer !"

"so, mau kami harus bagaimana appa? Apa yg appa mau?" tanya Aron.

"karena sudah tinggal satu rumah, lebih baik menikah saja !" jawab appa Aron.

"minggu depan kita akan kembali ke korea, kita akan mempersiapkan segalanya !" kata umma Aron.

Ren terdiam, kemudian tersenyum dan segera pamit untuk masuk kamar. Di kamarnya, dia segera menelpon ummanya.

"yeoboseyo.. umma.."

"yeoboseyo.."

"umma, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu.. orang tua Aron menyuruh kami untuk menikah.. eottokhe?" tanya Ren.

"so, menurutmu bagaimana? Kalau kau mau, umma setuju saja"

"ya, umma.. aku bersedia.. dan minggu depan aku akan pulang untuk mempersiapkan segalanya ! oh ya, aku minta tolong pada umma untuk mengurusnya ya.. " kata Ren lalu menutup telpon.

Tok tok tok . . .

Aron mengetuk pintu kamar Ren, dan gedis itu segera membukakan pintu.

"kau okay? " tanya Aron

Ren hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"sebenarnya, aku sedikit kaget dengan perkataan umma dan appaku tadi... mmm apa kau sudah siap dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Aron

"aku siap, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan menikah dengan pria paling baik.. " kata Ren sambil mencium pipi Aron.

Aron memegang tangan Ren, dan menatap wajah kekasih cantiknya itu lama sekali. . .

_**Seminggu kemudian...**_

"ummaaa..." teriak Ren saat pertama kali ummanya membuka pintu rumah mereka di korea.

Ya,, hari ini Ren, Aron, beserta orang tua Aron kembali ke korea untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan Ren dan Aron. Ini pertama kalinya Ren pulang, setelah setahun berada di California.

"sayang... umma kangen sekali denganmu.. oh ada Aron juga, mari masuk.. " kata umma Ren mempersilahkan keluarga Aron masuk ke rumah mereka.

"ahjumma, perkenalkan ini umma dan appaku.." kata Aron.

"wah ini ummanya Ren, cantik sekali sama seperti Ren..." kata umma Aron.

"ne, mmm langsung saja kita bicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka.. kapan rencananya acara ini akan digelar?"

"karena anak-anak kita sedang libur kuliah dalam 2 bulan ini, sepertinya lebih cepat lebih baik.." kata appa Aron.

"aku sudah mencari tempat yg bisa kita gunakan nanti, tinggal membeli cincin dan gaun saja.." kata umma Ren.

"kalau merancang gaun mungkin akan memakan waktu yg lama, lebih baik membeli gaun yg sudah jadi saja..bagaimana Ren?" kata umma Aron

"aku terserah saja, "

"baiklah kalau begitu, besok Aron akan menemanimu untuk membeli cincin dan mencari gaun.. oh ya, dan kalian juga harus pergi ke studio foto .." kata appa Aron.

"lalu tanggal berapa kami akan menikah?" tanya Aron.

"ahh kau ini begitu ingin cepat-cepat menikah ya.. mmm mungkinkah kita menyelesaikan ini dalam seminggu? " tanya umma Aron.

"aku rasa dalam seminggu semua akan beres, nanti aku akan menelpon kerabat terdekat untuk memberitahu pernikahan ini"kata umma Ren.

"baiklah, sudah aku putuskan pernikahan ini akan digelar senin depan !" kata appa Aron lalu berpamitan pulang ke apartemen Aron.

*Author pov end*

*Ren pov*

Aku tersenyum, lalu memeluk ummaku erat sekali setelah mengantar Aron dan keluarganya sampai di depan pagar. Aku memutuskan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di kawasan myeongdong untuk menikmati suasana malam kota seoul yg sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

"kau.. Ren, kan? Apa kabar? " sapa seorang Pria.

"ahh, Minhyun ya? Kau temannya JR kan?"

"iya, aku teman sekolahmu dulu.. kau bukannya kuliah di california, ya?"

"mmm iya, aku sedang liburan disini., dan sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan."

"apa? Kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"pastinya dengan Aron"

"kau harus mengundangku ! "

"iya, datanglah senin depan.. ajaklah Baekho dan JR jika mereka bisa datang" kataku.

Aku lanjut berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah butik dan melihat sebuah gaun pengantin yg sangat indah.

~chuuuuu ... tiba-tiba seseorang mencium pipiku.

"kau ingin gaun itu?" tanyanya.

"mwo? Aron, kau ada disini? " tanyaku kaget saat tiba-tiba melihat aron.

"iya, sayang.. aku sedang makan di restoran disana, tiba-tiba aku melihat wajah cantikmu itu lalu aku menghampirimu."

"gaun ini cantik ya? Aku ingin memakai gaun itu saat nanti kita menikah"

"mmm baiklah, besok kita datang ke butik ini ya.. kita beli gaun itu" katanya sambil tersenyum memandangku.

Akhirnya aku berjalan-jalan dengan Aron menyusuri kawasan myeongdong, membeli berbagai macam makanan, berselca ria dengan pacarku tercinta.. lalu Aron mengantarkanku pulang tepat jam 9 malam.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun jam 8 pagi lalu segera mandi dan berdandan karena aku ada janji dengan Aron jam 9 untuk pergi ke butik.

"Ren... ini Aron sudah datang..." teriak umma memanggilku.

"iya umma..." kataku sambil berlari menghampiri umma.

Aku segera menemui Aron, dan segera pergi ke butik untuk melihat gaun pengantin yg kulihat semalam bersama Aron.

"annyeong..." sapa seorang designer saat kami memasuki toko.

"annyeong... perkenalkan saya Ren, dan ini calon suami saya... kami ingin melihat gaun pengantin"

"mari ikut saya, ini kumpulan gaun pengantin yg sudah jadi.. kita bisa tinggal menyesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuh anda"

"saya suka yg itu, bolehkah saya mencobanya?" tanyaku saat melihat sebuah gaun yg sangat cantik.

Aku mencoba gaun itu dibantu oleh designer yg sejak tadi mengantarkanku melihat gaun, dan setelah mencoba.. tirai pun dibuka,

"sayang, bagaimana gaun ini?" tanyaku pada Aron

"cantik sekali, kau suka?"

"tentu, tapi baju ini sedikit kebesaran..."

"tenang saja, kami bisa mengecilkan ukurannya dalam 3 hari saja" kata designer.

"baiklah, aku ambil yg ini.." kataku.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, aku dan Aron segera pergi lagi untuk pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin. Kami memutuskan membeli sepasang cincin yg sangat cantik.

"gaun sudah, cincin pun sudah... tinggal pergi ke studio foto ya sayang .." kata Aron

"iya, mari pergi.. karena besok masih banyak yg akan kita persiapkan.."

"iya sayang..."

Kami pun pergi ke studio foto paling terkenal di kawasan kangnam, dan segera kami mengambil beberapa gambar yg akan kami pajang saat pernikahan kami. Foto-foto yg menunjukkan bahwa kami adalah calon pengantin yg sangat bahagia.

"hari ini beres... misi kita komplit ! " kataku pada Aron saat kami tiba di rumahku.

"ya,, lelah sekali tapi aku sangat senang mempersiapkan pernikahan ini"

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, dan segera menciumnya...

"aku mencintaimu..." kataku

"aku juga mencintaimu, sayang..."

"yasudah, cepat pulang... dan segera istirahat ya.."

"iya, kau juga istirahatlah..." katanya

Aku berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada aron, lalu aku tersenyum memikirkan pernikahanku yg akan segera digelar. Aku bersyukur bahwa tuhan mengizinkanku bertemu lagi dengan satu-satunya pria yg aku cintai.

"mungkin ini yg dinamakan jodoh..." kataku dalam hati.

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

*Ren pov*

Hari terindah dalam hidupku pun akhirnya tiba juga, hari ini aku akan meikah dengan pria yg sangat aku cintai. Kami menikah di sebuah gedung yg sudah tua, dan kami hanya mengundang teman-teman terdekat saja.

Umma sendiri yg merias wajahku, lalu membantuku mengenakan gaun pengantinku...

"kau cantik sekali sayang, seandainya appamu ada disini.. dia pasti akan senang sekali "

Aku memeluk ummaku yg terlihat sedih saat dia membicarakan tentang appa. Appaku telah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dan pada saat inilah aku menyadari bahwa aku merindukan appa.. semua orang yg menikah, pasti ingin dihadiri orang-orang yg dicintainya.

"appa pasti sedang tersenyum di surga saat ini... umma tenang saja ! " kataku berusaha menenangkan umma.

Aku sangat menyayangi ummaku, bahkan bisa dibilang aku ini hidup untuk umma.. pada saat seperti ini, di hari pernikahanku ini aku menyadari bahwa wanita disampingku ini telah memberikan arti yg sangat mendalam di hidupku.

"Ren... orang-orang sudah menunggumu..." kata seorang bibi yg memanggilku.

Aku berdiri, aku memeluk dan mencium tangan ummaku sebagai tanda aku meminta restu kepada satu-satunya orang yg telah membesarkanku sejak kecil. Umma menggandengu menuju ruangan digelarnya upacara pernikahan kami.

Aku berjalan menuju ke altar sendirian, dan ku lihat di depan altar telah berdiri seorang pria yg akan menjadi suamiku hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan jas hitam itu, terlihat sangat dewasa dan gagah.

"sudah siap? " tanya pendeta.

"ya..." kata kami berdua bersamaan.

"nona Choi Ren, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kwak Aron sebagai suamimu sampai ajal menjemputmu?" tanya pendeta.

"ya, aku bersedia" kataku sambil tersenyum menghadap Aron.

"dan tuan Kwak Aron, apakah kau bersedia menerima Choi Ren sebagai istrimu sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"ya, aku bersedia..." jawabnya.

"kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri... tuan Aron, kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Aron membuka penutup kepalaku, dan segera mencium keningku. Pria itu kini resmi menjadi suamiku dan aku sangat senang sekali menjadi wanita yg dicintainya.

Setelah selesai upacara pernikahan, kami menyapa para tamu yg hadir di acara kami. Dari sekian banyak tamu, ku lihat JR and the gank sedang duduk dan aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ren, selamat yaa..." kata JR sambil menjabat tanganku dan Aron.

"iya, sama-sama... aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau hadir di acara kami.." jawabku.

"hey bro.. kau pria beruntung mendapatkan hati Ren, jaga dia baik-baik ya.. " kata Baekho pada Aron.

"tentu..."

"hei Hwang Minhyun, terima kasih ya telah memberitahu mereka untuk datang ke pernikahanku" kataku pada minhyun, dan pria itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Acara hari ini telah selesai, Ren dan Aron pun telah pulang ke rumah Ren. Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yg telah di desiain sedemikian rupa untuk mereka. Aron menggendong istrinya ala bridal style, dan Ren menatap seaminya dengan manja.

"mmmm,, aku mau mandi dulu ya.. " kata Ren.

Aron mengangguk dan segera berganti pakaian lalu dia tiduran sambil menunggu istrinya selesai mandi dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"mmm sudah selesai?" katanya saat melihat Ren keluar dari kamar mandi.

"iya, sudah kok... sayang tunggu dulu, aku ingin berdo'a untuk appa.. sebentar saja" katanya sambil tersenyum memandang suaminya.

"setelah itu?" tanya Aron sedikit menggoda.

"Setelah itu terserah kau..." jawab Ren, lalu dia segera memulai berdo'a

Ren berdo'a sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, dan ternyata Aron pun ikut berdo'a bersama istrinya itu untuk mendo'akan arwah appa mertuanya yg telah tiada. Sampai pada akhirnya, ren selesai berdo'a...

"sebenarnya aku sangat gugup.." kata Aron jujur

"aku juga.." kata Ren.

"aku bingung harus berbuat apa ! -_- " kata Aron lagi.

Selanjutnya mereka melakukan hal seperti pasangan lainnya, menikmati malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri.

*Author pov end*

*Aron pov*

Pagi hari, aku terbangun dan melihat wajah cantik istriku yg tertidur di sebelahku yg tertidur sangat pulas. Ini pagi pertama setelah aku resmi menjadi suaminya... aku berdiri dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah itu aku pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Ku biarkan hari ini dia bangun lebih siang, mungkin dia masih lelah.

"hmmmm.. kau masak apa, sayang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"aku masak nasi goreng, "

"maaf ya, aku bangun kesiangan..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengambilkan handuk untuknya, dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk segera pergi mandi... setelah mandi, dia segera menemuiku di meja makan dan kami makan berdua saja karena umma Ren menginap di rumah saudaranya dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu kami.

Tok tok tok...

Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu, ternyata umma dan appaku yg datang...

"umma, kenapa membawa koper?" tanyaku saat melihat umma membwa 2 koper besar.

"ini untuk kalian,, pergilah berbulan madu... " kata umma sambil menyerahkan tiket untuk pergi ke paris

"apa? Paris? Kapan? " tanya Ren

"2 jam lagi pesawatnya berangkat..." jawab appa

"mwo? Kami belum mempersiapkan apa-apa..." jawabku

"semua yg kalian butuhkan sudah ada di koper, kalian tinggal berangkat saja " kata umma.

"mmm baiklah, kami akan siap-siap sekarang.. " kata Ren.

Sejam kemudian kami berangkat ke bandara dan segera pergi ke paris untuk berbulan madu, sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menggenggam tangan Ren. Rasanya seperti berada di alam mimpi saja...

"aahhh akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku di paris " teriak Ren saat kami baru turun dari pesawat.

"sssstttttt... kau berteriak terlalu keras ! " kataku padanya.

Kami mendapat liburan seminggu disini, dan setelah itu kami harus pulang kembali ke california karena masa liburan kuliah kami akan segera berakhir.

Selama berada di paris, kami jalan-jalan dan sesekali mengambil foto berdua. Dan juga tak ketinggalan Ren berbelanja banyak sekali untuk dia bagikan kepada orang-orang yg dicintainya sebagai oleh-oleh.

"hari ini malam terakhir kita di paris, ya... besok harus kembali ke california dong.. " kata Ren

"ya tentu sayang, kita harus kembali kuliah..."

"so, apa yg harus kita lakukan sebagai salam perpisahan dengan kota paris? " katanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"tidak ada,, aku hanya mau ini..." kataku sambil tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, dan tentu saja berlanjut ...

*Aron pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

*Ren pov*

"selamat nona... anda hamil ! " kata seorang dokter saat aku memeriksakan kesehatanku sepulang dari kampus.

"aku hamil? " tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"ya, kandungan anda sudah memasuki minggu ke 3.. harap jaga kandungan baik-baik ya, karena ini masih sangat muda usia kandungan anda.. "

"oke, terima kasih dok," kataku lalu meninggalkan klinik.

Oh okay, aku tidak percaya ini. Awalnya aku hanya ingin memeriksakan kesehatan karena akhir-akhir ini punggungku sering sakit dan kepalaku sedikit pusing, namun ternyata semua ini ku alami karena aku sedang mengandung anak pertamaku dan Aron.

Aku pulang ke apartemen, sudah 3 bulan ini semenjak kembali ke california aku dan Aron memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua Aron. Kami ingin lebih membangun chemistry sebagai sepasang suami istri agar kami lebih dekat.

Ku lihat kalender, besok adalah bulan ke empat aku dan Aron menikah. Aku memutuskan untuk memberinya kejutan dengan kehamilanku ini, jadi hari ini aku tidak langsung memberitahunya.

"aku pulang..." kata Aron saat dia membuka pintu setelah pulang bekerja.

Aron menyadari bahwa kini dia bertanggung jawab atas keluarga kecil kami ini, sepulang kuliah dia langsung bekerja sebagai guru les piano di salah satu sekolah musik terkenal di california.

"selamat datang sayang... " kataku lalu membawakan tas Aron.

"mmm kau tadi sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"iya.. sudah kok.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"apa katanya? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"tentu sayang... oh ya, besok hari apa? " tanyaku sedikit memancing ingatan Aron.

"besok adalah perayaan 4 Bulan pernikahan kita, kan?"

Aku mencium pipi suamiku tercinta itu, sebagai tanda terima kasih bahwa dia selalu mengingat setiap hal kecil dalam kehidupan kami. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Kwak Aron.

Aku terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Aron menggendongku untuk masuk ke kamar. Sepertinya dia ingin melakukan itu malam ini, tapi aku harus menolaknya karena itu bisa berakibat buruk untuk janinku yg masih sangat muda.

"kau mau apa? " tanyaku saat dia merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

"mau apa ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum evil.

"jangan malam ini, ya? Aku lelah sekali.. " kataku

"oh baiklah sayang,," katanya sambil mencium keningku.

"maafkan aku ya, sayang... ini demi anak kita " kataku dalam hati.

Pagi hari, pukul 6 aku sudah terbangundan segera memasak sarapan untuk kami berdua. Aku ada kelas pukul 7 pagi, oleh karena itu aku terbangun pagi sekali. Setalah sarapan, kami segera berangkat ke kampus dan aron memberhentikanku di depan fakultasku.

"nanti jangan terlambat pulang ya..." kataku dan ku lihat dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

*Ren pov end*

*Aron pov*

Hari ini lelah sekali, dan kulihat jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan aku segera pulang karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Ren untuk makan malam. Aku mengendarai mobilku, sebelum pulang aku mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga mawar merah kesukaan Ren.

"aku pulang... " kataku saat membuka pintu.

"cepat duduk di meja makan, oh ya.. cuci tanganmu dulu ya sayang..." katanya.

Aku melakukan apa yg Ren katakan, pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera mencuci tanganku. Dan setelah itu aku segera menemuinya di meja makan.

"aku punya kejutan untukmu..." katanya.

"oh ya ini mawar untukmu.. so, apa kejutannya? "

"ini..." katanya sambil menyarahkan sebuah amplop

"apa ini? Kau memberiku uang?"

"bukan.. buka dulu sayang... "

Aku membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat keterangan dari dokter yg menyatakan bahwa istriku sekarang sedang hamil.

"kau hamil, sayang?" tanyaku sedikit menahan air mata

"iya sayang.. aku sedang mengandung anak kita" katanya sambil mengelus perutnya yg masih rata.

Aku spontan langsung menggendong Ren karena saat ini hatiku sedang gembira, dan Ren memukul-mukul dadaku sebagai insyrat agar aku menurunkannya.

"hati-hati dong... adik kecil ini harus dijaga baik-baik..." katanya sambil mengelus perut.

Aku berlutut, dan mencium perutnya sambil mengelusnya...

"anak appa, jangan nakal ya di dalam perut umma.. appa akan selalu menjagamu." Kataku dan ku lihat Ren tersenyum.

"aku belum beritahu appa dan umma.. bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah mereka? "

"tentu.. mereka pasti sangat senang mendengar berita ini.."

*Aron pov end*

*Author pov*

Keesokan harinya, Aron dan Ren pergi berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Aron. Mereka ingin membagi kabar bahagia tentang kehamilan Ren segera mungkin.

Tok tok tok... mereka mengetuk rumah orang tua Aron, dan adik Aron yg membuka pintu.

"Aron oppa... " sapa adiknya saat melihat Aron dan Ren.

"ooh hai michele, kapan kau datang? Kau sedang libur sekolah? " sapa Aron balik dan langsung memeluk adiknya yg baru pulang dari asrama.

Umma dan appa Aron langsung menemui mereka saat mendengar suara mereka...

"hai sayang... apa kabar? " sapa umma Aron lalu memeluk Ren.

"sangat baik, umma... aku sangat bahagia " jawabnya

"wah.. ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian kelihatannya senang sekali? " tanya appa Aron.

"mmmm sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi appa.. " jawab aron.

"Ren eonni sedang hamil? " tanya michele

"tentu sayang..." jawab Aron.

"waahhh akhirnya kabar baik ini datang juga ya.. sebentar lagi akan ada tangisan suara bayi disini..." kata umma Aron.

Mereka semua bergembira atas kehamilan pertama Ren, beberapa bulan menanti akhirnya tuhan berbaik hati menitipkan seorang anak untuk Ren dan Aron.

Huuueeekkkksss... tiba-tiba Ren merasa mual, segera dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan Aron pun menyusulnya.

"kau baik-baik saja? Minumlah dulu..." katanya sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit mual saja..." jawab Ren

"itu biasa terjadi saat wanita hamil tahap trimester pertama,, kau benar-benar harus menjaga kesehatanmu ! " kata umma Aron.

Ren merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil menutup matanya karena menahan pusing dan mual yg sedang dialaminya sekarang. Aron menghampirinya, lalu memijat kakinya...

"kau sudah memberitahu ummamu? " tanyanya pada Ren.

"ya Tuhan,, aku lupa.. terima kasih sayang karena kau sudah mengingatkanku.. aku akan menelponnya sekarang.." kata Ren.

Ren mengambil ponselnya di tasnya yg berada di kamar dan segera menelpon ummanya..

"yeoboseyo... Ren-aahh? " kata ummanya saat mengangkat telponnya.

"ne, umma... bagaimana kabar umma? Apa baik?"

"tentu, umma baik-baik saja.. kau sendiri bagaimana? "

"aku sangat baik, umma... aku sangat bahagia sekarang.."

"ada apa? "

"mmmm,, aku sedang hamil 3 minggu, umma... "

"kyaaaa... jinjja? Ahhh senangnya mendengar kabar darimu.. "

"iya umma.. aku juga sangat senag sekali saat ini... "

"tentu, nak.. kau jaga kandunganmu baik-baik.. nanti umma akan mengirimkan hal-hal dan makanan apa saja yg tidak boleh kau makan selama ini ya.. umma akan mengirimnya di emailmu "

"iya, umma.. gomawo.. umma, saranghanda "

"nado, Ren-aahh... " kata ummanya lalu menutup telponnya.

Ren memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke tas, lalu dia terdiam sambil mengelus perutnya dan berbicara dengan anaknya dalam hati.

"nak, kau membuat kami semua bahagia.. umma berjanji akan selalu menjagamu.. " katanya dalam hati.

"hei kau sedang apa? Tidak baik melamun.. " kata Aron.

"ani..." katanya sambil tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya erat-erat.

*Author pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

*Author pov*

Sudah 3 bulan usia kehamilan Ren saat ini, perutnya sudah terlihat membesar. Dia sudah tidak sering mual-mual seperti dulu. Aron pun semakin sayang dengan istri yg sedang mengandung anak pertamanya itu.

"hari ini aku akan ke kampus, sayang.. aku akan mengajukan cuti selama satu semester " kata Ren saat mereka sedang Sarapan.

"terserah kau saja bagaimana baiknya, sayang... " kata Aron.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berang bersama, dan Aron sengaja membolos hari ini untuk menemani Ren seharian. Karena setelah urusan Ren selesai di kampus, mereka akan pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kondisi Ren.

"semuanya baik-baik saja, kondisi ibu dan janinnya pun baik.. " kata dokter sambil menunjuk layar USG.

"lihat sayang.. itu anak kita, " kata Aron sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ren.

Ren terlihat tersenyum, dan kemudian ikut memandang ke layar USG melihat anaknya bergerak-gerak..

Ren menghapus air mata yg jatuh dari matanya, dia terlihat terharu dan perasaannya sedikit kacau sesampainya mereka di rumah.. Aron yg melihat Ren pun langsung berusaha menenangkannya..

"kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau bersedih? " tanyanya.

"aku hanya merasa terharu.. ternyata begini rasanya mengandung seorang anak, dan aku jadi teringat ummaku.. aku merasa berhutang budi karena selama ini telah menyusahkan ummaku"

"seorang ibu tidak akan pernah merasa seperti itu, sayang.. bagaimanapun keadaan anaknya, dia akan tetap menerima anaknya.. " kata Aron lalu memeluk Ren erat.

"aku beruntung sekali memiliki suami sepertimu... "kata Ren.

*Author pov end*

*Ren pov*

Ya, aku sepertinya menganggur sekali di rumah... liburan kuliah plus cuti selama 6 bulan rasanya akan sangat lama sekali. Aku di rumah sendiri, sedangkan Aron pergi bekerja... dia mengambil kerja full time selama liburan.

Setelah membersihkan rumah, aku pergi ke ruang kerja dan bermain komputer disana.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuka akun socmedku. Aku mengupload fotoku yg sedang memegang perut besarku itu, dan tak berapa lama ku lihat JR mengirimiku pesan.

"Ren-aahhh... kau sedang hamil?"

"ah tidak, itu fotoku sedang kekenyangan karena terlalu banyak makan _ "

"jinjja? Ahh.. you're a liar !"

"iya JR... aku sedang hamil.. doakan aku ya.."

"selalu... aku selalu mendoakanmu, pasti nanti anakmu cantik dan tampan yaa.. oh ya sampaikan salamku pada Aron yaa.. " tulisnya lalu dia off.

Ku matikan komputerku, karena ku dengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah. Dan saat aku buka, yg datang adalah umma mertuaku.

"ahh umma, kenapa datang sendiri? jika butuh apa-apa biar aku dan Aron saja yg datang ke rumah umma "kataku.

"ah tidak, umma hanya mampir untuk memberikan sup ini untukmu... makanlah selagi hangat"

"ne, umma... "

"yasudah, umma pergi dulu ya.. michele menunggu dibawah " katanya lalu pergi.

Aku termenung sambil masih memegang sup itu, aku merasa sangat senang karena aku menerima banyak cinta dari orang-orang atas kehamilanku ini. Aku mulai bisa merasakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai anakku ini meskipun dia belum lahir.

Malam harinya,,, saat ini aku tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan sup kaki ayam yg biasa dibuat oleh suamiku. So, aku dengan berat hati membangunkan suamiku yg terlihat sudah tertidur pulas.

"sayang... bangunlah,, aku lapar..." kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh aron.

"hmmm,, apa sih yg lakukan.. aku sangat mengantuk "

"aku lapar,, aku ingin makan !"

"hmm baiklah.. kau mau makan apa? " tanyanya

"sup kaki ayam ! "

"mwo? Kita kan tidak punya bahannya.."

"tapi supermarket yg buka 24 jam, punya kok..."

"ini demi kau, aku pergi sekarang ya.." katanya sambil melihat jam di tangannya yg menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yg seperti itu, dan sekaligus aku terharu karena dia mau melakukan apapun untukku meskipun pagi-bagi buta begini. Aku tidak pura-pura, aku memang ingin sekali makan sup kaki ayam.

*Ren pov end*

*Aron pov*

Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju ke salah satu supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat sup kaki ayam yg diminta oleh Ren. Aku tahu ini masih pagi buta, tp aku rela melakukan apapun asal Ren tidak kecewa.

Setelah sampai di supermarket, segera ku beli bahan-bahannya dan segera pulang kembali ke rumah karena ren pasti sudah menunggu.

"kau sudah memasaknya?" tanyanya saat menemuiku di dapur.

"iya, ini sudah appa masakkan untuk anak appa yg tiba-tiba ingin makan sup kaki ayam di pagi buta begini" kataku sambil mengelus perut Ren.

"Aron-aahh..."

"ne, ada apa sayang.."

"ani,,, saranghae..." katanya

"nado.. neomu saranghae.."

Aku memeluk istriku yg sedang menunggu di meja makan. Dia terlihat sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu matangnya sup yg sedang aku masak.

"palli... aku sudah lapar.." katanya saat aku membawakan sup ke meja makan.

"iya.. ini sudah makan dulu sana ! "

Ku lihat dia makan lahap sekali, dan sesekali dia memegangi perutnya. Aku senang sekali bisa membahagiakan orang yg aku cintai..

Setelah memasak tadi, aku dan Ren tidak bisa tidur.. akhirnya kami mengobrol berdua sambil Ren tidur di pangkuanku..

"sayang.. kau ingin anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan? " tanyanya

"apa saja, asal dia sehat.. "

"mmm ya, kau benar... "

"kau sudah mencari nama untuk anak kita ini? "

"sudah... aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya.. tapi masih rahasia "

"bahkan aku pun tidak boleh tahu?"

"tidak... tidak boleh !" katanya sambil tertawa..

Tak berapa lama, tak ku dengar lagi suaranya.., ternyata dia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Segara ku gendong dia ke kamar, dan ku rebahkan dia di kasur..

"dasar babi.. cepat sekali tidurnya ! " kataku sambil tertawa melihat wajah tidurnya itu, dan segera ku susul dia di alam mimpi.

*Aron pov end*

_**To be continued..**_


	11. Chapter 11

*Author pov*

"waahhh tidak terasa ya, 2 bulan lagi kau akan melahirkan..." kata umma Ren saat dia menelpon anak tercintanya itu.

"hehehe iya umma.. coba kau tau bagaimana tubuhku sekarang,, aku sangat malu melihat diriku sendiri.." jawab Ren

"Kau kapan jadi pulang ke korea? Umma menunggumu..."

"minggu depan, umma.. aku berencana melahirkan anakku disana.."

"yasudah, kau jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik.. dan sampaikan salam umma untuk Aron ya.." kata umma Ren lalu menutup telpon.

Usia kandungan Ren kini telah memasuki bulan ke 7, dan dia memang sudah harus siaga jika sewaktu-waktu mengalami kontraksi. Aron pun lebih sering membantu dan menjaga Ren di rumah jika dia tak ada kegiatan.

Selain cemas menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya, dalam hati kecil Ren sebenarnya juga takut karena ini merupakan kali pertama dia akan melahirkan. Mengingat usianya yg masih muda juga, seharusnya dia masih bisa bersenang-senang.. dia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah muda.

"ini... aku sudah beli tiket.. 2 hari lagi kita berangkat" kata Aron saat dia memasuki rumah.

"iya,, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barang kita.. kita tinggal berangkat saja "

Aron mendekat ke arah Ren, memeluk istri cantiknya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang dan sesekali tak lupa dia mengusap perutnya yg buncit itu. Dia mencium kening, hidung, dan bibir Ren seperti biasanya.. dan Ren pun membalasnya walau dengan pelan.

"aiisshhhh... kau ini.." teriaknya saat Aron menggelitiki badannya.

"hahaha aku hanya menggodamu, cantik.."

"dasar penggoda !"

Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu mata mereka saling berpandangan dan mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"aku mencintaimu..." bisik Aron.

"aku mencintai kalian berdua.." balas Ren.

"berdua? "

"ya, berdua... kau dan anak kita.. aku mencintai kalian.."

Tiba-tiba ada yg mengetuk pintu rumah mereka, dan Aron sudah menebak bahwa yg datang adalah umma dan appanya..

"hai sayang.. kudengar kalian akan kembali ke korea, betul? " tanya umma Aron.

"ya, umma.. waeyo?"

"ani.. umma kemari ingin memberikan ini, " katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak besar.

"apa ini, umma?" tanya Aron.

"itu baju-baju untuk anak kalian nanti.. " jawab appa

"apa nanti umma tidak ingin menyusul kami ke korea? Yaah.. umma tidak ingin menyaksikan anak ini lahir? " tanya Ren sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"pasti... mungkin akhir bulan depan umma akan kesana.." katanya.

*Author pov end*

_**Ketika kau meyakini apa yg kau kira itu kebahagianmu..**_

_**Jangan pernah tidak memikirkan apa yg akan jadi resikomu..**_

*Ren pov*

Aku menyusuri jalanan rumah sakit, hari ini aku akan check up kondisi kehamilanku. Aku ada janji dengan dokter, dan aku memutuskan untuk datang sendiri saja.

"nyonya Ren... sebenarnya ada hal penting yg harus ku katakan padamu..."

"katakan saja dok..."

"sebenarnya, rahimmu itu tak cukup kuat jika harus melahirkan secara normal.. dan juga mungkin sebaiknya anak ini dilahirkan secepatnya karena itu akan membahayakanmu ! "

"aku tidak mau.. anak ini belum cukup matang untuk dilahirkan.. aku rela dok, jika aku harus menyerahkan nyawaku untuk anak ini, asal dia selamat.."

"baiklah, jika itu memang kemauanmu.. aku akan beri resep saja agar kandunganmu kuat. " katanya sambil menuliskan resep.

Aku berdiri sambil membawa resep itu dan segera pergi ke bagian apotik di rumah sakit ini. Sepanjang jalan, aku terus memikirkan apa yg dokter katakan tadi. Kenapa bisa semua ini terjadi? Apa karena umurku yg masih muda, sehingga rahimku belum kuat untuk melahirkan? Semua pertanyaan itu menggantung di pikiranku.

Aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan itu pada Aron, nanti dia sedih... dan aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih dan menangis. Dia terlalu berharga untuk itu, hingga saat dia bertanya... ku bilang semua baik-baik saja.

"sayang, kau sudah siap? Besok kita akan terbang ke korea " kata Aron.

"terbang? Kau punya sayap ya? " jawabku sedikit bercanda.

"hahaha... kau ini ada-ada saja !" katanya.

Keesokan harinya, kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke korea karena pesawat yg kita tumpangi adalah pesawat yg berangkat paling pertama. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus saja tertidur karena aku pusing dan rasanya mual sekali.

Setelah berjam-jam di pesawat, akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku lagi di kota seoul ini. Umma sudah menungguku di depan bandara, dan Aron sedang mengambil koper kami.

"umma... " teriakku sambil berlari memeluk umma.

"hey, pelan-pelan..." kata umma sambil tertawa

"eeh kenapa umma tertawa -_- " tanyaku.

"hahaha, tidak ku sangka kau segemuk ini ya? " katanya sambil mengelus-elus perutku.

"ayo umma.. kita pulang saja" kata Aron saat dia datang.

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

_**2 bulan berlalu...**_

__"UMMMMMAAAAAAA... !" teriak Ren saat perutnya sakit.

"yaa... ada apa? "

"tolong aku,, perutku sakit sekali... aaakuuuu akkan melahirkan... "

Umma Ren begitu panik karena saat ini hanya ada dia dan Ren di rumah, Aron sedang pergi membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Umma Ren langsung menelpon Aron, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

"aahhhh aaaakkuuu tidak kuuat lagii, umma... " kata Ren lalu kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

Umma segera membawaku ke rumah sakit saat Aron telah tiba, mereka begitu panik dan takut jika hal buruk terjadi padaku.

"kita harus segera melakukan operasi untuk bisa menyelamatkan keduanya ! " kata dokter.

"bagaimana, Aron? " tanya umma pada Aron.

"lakukan saja apa yg terbaik ! " kata Aron lalu menunduk

_**Satu jam... dua jam...**_

__Sudah 2 jam Ren ada di dalam ruang operasi. Tak henti-hentinya Aron berdoa dan sesekali dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu operasi. Umma Ren juga dari tadi berdoa untuk Ren.. sampai akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi..

"keluarga nyonya Ren..." sebut seorang suster saat keluar dari ruang operasi.

"ya,, saya suaminya" kata Aron.

"selamat.. istri anda sudah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki.. "

"ahh terima kasih suster.. bagaimana keadaan Ren? "

"nyonya Ren baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia sedikit kelelahan sekarang.. "

"bolehkah kami masuk, sekarang? " tanya umma Ren.

"tentu... silahkan..."

*Author pov end*

*Aron pov*

Saat pertama kali aku mendengar tangisan malaikat kecil yg ada di hadapanku saat ini, rasanya aku ngin sekali menangis. Tubuhnya yg begitu mungil, dan masih sangat lemah. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yg bagai malaikat itu, ya.. dia memang malaikat kecilku dan Ren.

Bayi lelaki ini wajahnya sangat tampan, perpaduan dari aku dan Ren. Alis dan matanya terlihat sepertiku, hidung dan bibirnya terlihat seperti Ren... oh ya, dan juga dia lelaki, sama sepertiku.

Ku ciumi bayi itu dalam pelukanku, ku ambil beberapa fotonya dan ku save untuk nanti ku kirimkan kepada umma dan appaku yg belum bisa datang kemari. Aku maklum, mereka sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya di california.

"sayang... kau sudah lebih baik? " tanyaku saat melihat Ren membuka matanya.

"apa aku masih hidup? " tanyanya.

"tentu.. coba lihat ini anak kita, tampan sekali seperti aku"

Dia tersenyum, dan dia menggendong anak kami lalu menciuminya walau dalam keadaan duduk. Dia memperhatikan wajah anak kami dengan begitu detail, dia memeluk anak itu.

"jadi, siapa nama bayi kita? Kau sudah menyiapkan namanya, kan? " tanyaku.

"tentu... sudah aku siapkan sebuah nama yg bagus untuknya.."

"so? "

"kita panggil saja dia Zelo " kata ren sambil tersenyum memandangku.

*Ren pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

***Author pov***

_Saengil chukkae hamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Zelo.. saengil saranghamnida... _

_*little Zelo kyeopta __ * _

Nyanyian lagu ulang tahun itu dilantunkan di sebuah apertment oleh keluarga kecil Aron. Hari ini, putra kecil mereka genap berusia 3 tahun dan mereka hanya merayakan di rumah saja. Pria kecil itu tumbuh dengan cepat, rasa-rasanya baru saja Ren melahirkannya... tapi kini dia sudah berusia 3 tahun.

"zeloboo.. bukalah kadomu, itu dari umma dan appa" kata Ren sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi kado.

Ren selalu memangkil anak kesayangannya dengan sebutan Zeloboo, yg berarti Zelo sayang. Ren memang sangat sayang dan sangat memanjakan pria kecil yg mewarisi ketampanan Aron itu.

"apa ini, umma?" tanya Zelo.

"buka saja ! " kata Ren.

Zelo membuka kadonya, dan ternyata itu berisi mainan pistol yg selama ini Zelo inginkan. Dia langsung berteriak kegirangan, dan segera memainkannya... berpura-pura menembak Aron !

"one shot !" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan tembak ke arah Aron.

Aron berakting pura-pura mati, saat pria kecil itu mengarahkan tembak padanya. Dan kemudian, pria kecil itu menghampirinya lalu menciumnya.

"appa-yaa.. saranghae" bisiknya pada Aron.

"hmmm hanya cinta appa? Tidak mencintai umma?" tanya Ren sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"tentu saja... neomu neomu saranghae, umma-yaa" katanya sambil berlari memeluk Ren.

"umma juga sayang sekali dengan Zeloboo.. " kata Ren sambil mencium kening anaknya.

Zelo melepas pelukan Ren dan segera berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton kartun kesayangannya di TV. Sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri di sofa, lalu Aron mengangkatnya dan menidurkan Zelo di kamarnya.

Ren menciumi pipi anaknya yg tampan ketika ia sedang tertidur, Ren biasa melakukan itu karena menurutnya wajah Zelo saat tertidur jauh lebih menggemaskan.

"ayo kita juga tidur.. " kata Aron yg mengikuti Ren ke kamar Zelo.

"iya.. ayo.."

"mmmm,,, Zelo kan sudah besar.. apa kau tidak ingin memberikan adik untuk Zelo? " tanyanya dengan memasang muka aegyo di hadapan Ren.

"mwo? Kau ini.. pikirkan dulu skripsimu,, jangan memikirkan hal itu dulu..." jawab ren sambil mencubit hidung suaminya itu.

"appo, Ren-aahh ! ya, tapi aku mengingikanmu malam ini.. " kata Aron dengan mengeluarkan evil smilenya.

"tuhan akan memberi saat kita benar-benar siap untuk menjadi orang tua dari 2 anak.. aku hanya menyayangi Zelo, memberikan masa kecil terbaik untuknya"

"so? Intinya kau mau tidak malam ini? "

"mari kita kembali ke kamar kita sendiri.." kata Ren yg langsung melompat ke punggung Aron untuk digendong.

***Author pov end***

***Ren pov"**

"umma-yaaa... ayo berangkat ke sekolah ! " teriak pria kecilku yg sudah berseragam lengkap.

"iya, Zeloboo... sebentar, umma masih menatakan sarapan untuk appa.. " teriakku dari dapur.

Pria kecil itu selalu tidak sabaran, padahal umurnya masih 3 tahun tp dia tumbuh sangat cerewet. Pria kecilku sudah bersekolah play group dekat apartment kami di california, dan setiap hari aku mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Sejak melahirkan Zelo, aku memang mengabdikan hidupku untuk suami dan anakku. Ku pilih untuk keluar dari universitas, agar aku bisa merawat Zelo dengan baik. Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak bergelar sarjana, asalkan aku menjadi ibu dan istri yg baik untuk mereka berdua.

"Zelo-yaa... apa yg kau lakukan? Sakit sekali karena kau tiba-tiba memukulku !" teriak bocah bernama Jung Daehyun.

Aku berdiri dan segera menghampiri anakku itu, sepertinya hari ini dia berbuat ulah lagi. Anak itu memang sedikit nakal, mungkin karena aku terlalu memanjakannya sehingga apa yg dia mau harus ada.

"umma-yaa... aku tidak bersalah ! " teriaknya saat aku menjewer telinganya.

"kau kira umma tidak melihatnya,, Daehyun sampai berteriak seperti itu mana mungkin kau tidak bersalah ! "

Zelo menangis pelan, dan semakin lama semakin kencang setelah aku memarahinya. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya,

"yasudah, ayo kita pulang saja.. umma akan bilang pada gurumu ! " kataku sambil menarik tangan Zelo.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku sengaja tidak berbicara dengan Zelo meskipun anak itu merengek-rengek terus sejak tadi. Aku memang tidak tega, tapi ku biarkan saja agar dia mengerti kalau dia berbuat salah tidi pada Daehyun.

"umma.. maafkan Zelo, Zelo bersalah tadi karena memukul Daehyun !" katanya saat menghampiriku di kamar.

"jadi, Zelo sudah menyadarinya? Lain kali kau mau berbuat itu atau tidak? "

"tidak akan, umma... Zelo janji ! " katanya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yg belum lengkap itu.

Aku memeluk anakku itu, aku sadar aku sangat menyayangi anak ini... maka dari itu, aku akan memberitahukan apa yg salah agar dia tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku ingin Zelo menjadi anak yg baik, itu saja...

***Ren pov end***

***Aron pov***

Aku masuk ke rumah dengan pelan-pelan, hari ini aku pulang sedikit terlambat dan aku yakin pasti Zelo sudah tertidur. Dugaanku benar, saat aku masuk ke rumah, hanya ada Ren yg masih menungguku di ruang tamu.

"Zelo mencarimu.. dia menanyakanmu terus.. " katanya.

"oh ya? Aku jadi merasa sedih jika dia mencariku.."

"tidak apa-apa sayang... kau masih bisa menemuinya besok.. "

"oh ya, aku punya sesuatu..." kataku sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasku.

Ren berteriak kencang sekali, saat dia tahu bahwa kertas yg aku berikan adalah undangan untuk acara wisuda kelulusanku yg akan digelar minggu depan.

"sayang... selamat ya, akhirnya kau lulus juga... " katanya sambil memelukku.

"sstttt, jangan keras-keras ngomongnya... nanti Zelo terbangun..."

"oh ya, setelah itu apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

"mmm,, kau setuju tidak kalau kita kembali saja ke korea? Aku ingin bekerja disana saja" tanyaku.

"yaaa... tentu saja setuju sayang... "

"baiklah, sehari setelah kelulusanku.. kita akan pindah ke korea lagi" kataku sambil tersenyum memandang Ren.

***Aron pov end***

***Author pov***

hari ini Aron akan wisuda dari UCLA, setelah lebih dari 4 tahun menempuh mendidikan disana. Dia terlihat tampan sekali memakai baju toga lengkap dengan topinya, sedangkan Ren terlihat cantik mengenakan dress formal seatas lutut berwarna pink. Tak ketinggalan juga, pangeran kecilnya mengenakan kemeja yg membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"palli... nanti kita terlambat..." kata Ren sambil menggendong Zelo.

Mereka berangkat ke UCLA dengan terburu-buru, karena takut terlambat di hari terpenting Aron itu. Dan setelah sampai disana, mereka mengikuti prosesi wisuda selama 3 jam. Untunglah, si kecil Zelo tidak rewel.

"satu.. dua.. tiga.. cheese ! " kata mereka kompak saat melakukan sesi pemotretan setelah Aron wisuda.

Aron memeluk Zelo erat setelah melakukan foto, dia menciumi anak kesayangannya itu berulang kali sampai anak itu terkikik karena geli.

"andwae... appa-yaa... !" teriak Zelo

"kau ini kenapa tampan sekali, sih? Appa jadi gemas setiap kali melihatmu ! " kata Aron sambil memandang tajam anaknya.

"oh ya, Zelo... besok kita akan pindah ke korea ! ucapkan selamat tinggal pada california, nak ! " kata Ren.

Pria kecil itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yg membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Ren dan Aron hanya tertawa melihat wajah anak mereka yg begitu lucu.

"oh ya,, korea itu dimana, umma? Apakah aku harus tinggal disana selamanya? " tanya Zelo masih dengan ekspresi lucunya.

***Author pov end***

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

*All JR pov*

_**Everytime I try to fly,, I fall...**__**  
**__**Without my wings**__**, **__**I feel so small..**__**  
**__**I guess I need you baby**__** ..**_

Sudah berapa tahun ya? Mungkin hampir 5 tahun aku menutup hatiku untuk orang lain. Itu mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintai seseorang dan sampai saat ini aku belum bisa melupakannya. Wanita itu sudah hidup berbahagia dengan suami yg sangat dia cintai, dan dengan anaknya yg mungkin sudah besar sekarang.

Selama 5 tahun ini, aku tetap melihat ke arah yg sama... aku masih melihat ke arah Ren, tak bisa ku lupakan wajahnya sedetik pun meski aku tau dia tak mencintaiku.

Aku menyesal... bahkan sangat menyesal.. dulu kenapa ku lakukan hal bodoh untuk memisahkan Aron dan Ren. Kenapa aku tak berusaha untuk lebih mendapat perhatian Ren? Ya.. semua itu hanya bisa ku sesali sekarang ini.

Semua orang telah mendapatkan kebahagiannya. Semua orang, kecuali aku. Minhyun, sahabatku semenjak SMA telah menikah dengan mantan pacarku Lee Taemin... terserah, aku tak perduli dengan mereka. Dan sebentar lagi mantan musuhku yg juga sainganku untuk memperebutkan Ren dulu... Baekho, akan menikah juga dengan seorang wanita bernama Jenny.

Bagaimana denganku? Sampai saat ini belum ada seorang pun yg bisa mengisi hatiku ini. Mungkin, hatiku ini telah mati rasa...

_**A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face,**_

_**a thousands lifes have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same,**_

_**all the miles have separate,**_

_**it disappeared now when I'm reading of your face**_

"yaakkkk... kau ! kau JR kan? " teriak seorang wanita sambil menarik tangan anaknya saat aku di bandara incheon.

Aku menundukkan mukaku sejenak, lalu aku mengangkat wajahku dan memberanikan diri melihat ke arah wanita yg sudah lama tidak ku lihat.

"hai Ren.. lama tak berjumpa. Sedang apa kau disini? "

"oh aku akan tinggal disini lagi, barusan aku take off dari pesawat. dan kau mau kemana? "

"aku baru saja take off dari pesawat juga, kemarin aku ada urusan bisnis di jepang."

Aku memperhatikan Ren dalam-dalam, wanita yg selama ini masih ku cintai secara diam-diam dan sangat ku rindukan. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil yg memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma.

"dia, anakmu? " tanyaku sambil menunjuk anak kecil itu.

"iya, dia anakku dan Aron. Namanya Zelo. " jawabnya.

"ooh,, hy Zelo,, " sapaku pada anaknya Ren.

Anak itu menatapku, lalu tersenyum manis sekali... dan kuingat bahwa senyumannya terlihat seperti senyuman Ren.

"hai, ahjussi... " sapa Zelo.

Tiba-tiba ku lihat Aron berlari ke arah kami, dan pada saat itulah aku merasa sangat terbakar melihat keluarga kecil mereka yg sangat harmonis. dan aku yakin mereka sangat bahagia dengan adanya Zelo di antara mereka saat ini.

"hai... JR, apa kabar? " sapa Aron padaku.

"ooh hai, aku baik kok.. oh ya, kalian sudah dengar tentang kabar pernikahan Baekho? "

"belum... memang Baekho mau menikah? " tanyaRen dengan antusias.

"ya, dia akan menikah minggu depan ! "

"waah... kami akan datang ke pernikahannya.. " kata Aron.

"dan kau? Kapan kau menyusul? " tanya Ren sambil tersenyum.

Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saat mendengar Ren menanyakan hal itu padaku, aku mencoba menahan emosiku dan berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin pada mereka.

"aku mencintaimu, bodoh ! aku tak bernah berpikir untuk mencintai orang lain selain kau ! " kataku, namun hanya dalam hati.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya, dan hanya ku berikan senyuman untuk mereka. Dan sejenak kemudian aku memilih untuk berpamitan dengan Aron dan Ren serta si kecil Zelo, karena perasaanku mulai tidak karuan.

_**I make-believe**__** t**__**hat you are here..**__**  
**__**Its the only way**____**that I see clear..**__**  
**__**What have I done**__**,, **__**You seem to move on easy..**___

Aku menangis di kamarku, sendirian... tanpa seorang pun tahu aku pernah menangis..

Aku bukan menangisi Ren yg tidak mencintaiku, bukan juga karena Aron kini memiliki Ren.. ini semua salahku, karena aku tak mampu menghapus Ren sedikitpun dari ingatanku. Dan kini, sekian lama aku kira aku akan bisa melupakannnya, ternyata aku malah semakin mencintainya.

"seandainya kau tahu Ren, aku tak pernah rela melepaskanmu untuk Aron... tak pernah rela aku melihat Aron memilikimu... dan kini kenapa kau kembali lagi kemari,, kau semakin membuatku tersiksa ! " teriakku sendiri dalam kamar.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal..**_

_**This pain is just too real..**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**__**..**_

Aku mempersiapkan diriku, hari ini aku akan menghadiri pernikahan Baekho dan Jenny di sebuah hotel di pusat kota seoul. Mempersiapkan diriku sendiri, dan juga mempersiapkan hatiku untuk bertemu dengan Ren nanti.

"selamat Baekho-yaa... enjoy your life ! " kataku sambil memeluk Baekho.

"Gomawo, cepatlah menyusulku... " katanya.

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yg kudengar... terasa sangat menyakitkan sekali untukku...

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yg menepuk pundakku dari belakang... dan benar, wanita itu adalah Ren bersama suami dan anaknya.

"mana pasanganmu? " tanyanya

"ooh aku tidak punya ! "

"jinjja? Seorang JR tidak punya pasangan? "

"iya, Ren-aahh.. aku single"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum saja sabil memandang wajahku. Dan aku seperti terbuai melihat wajah dan senyumannya, ya... wajah dan senyuman dari seorang wanita yg selama ini masih ku cintai secara diam-diam.

Acara pernikahanBaekho hari ini begitu meriah, banyak dihadiri oleh teman-teman kami. Dan juga aku bertemu Minhyun dan Taemin disana, mereka pasti sangat bahagia karena kulihat Taemin kini sedang hamil. Aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengan mereka namun tak lama, aku memilih untuk menepi dari keramaian ini... diam-diam pergi dan pulang ke rumah untuk menepi.

_**Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me..**_

_**and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be..**_

_**Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet..**_

_**And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street..**_

_**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving..**_

__"JR... aku membuka cabang baru perusahaan kita di Amerika, aku memberikan kesempatan untukmu agar bisa mengelolahnya. Kau terima tawaranku atau tidak? " tanya appaku.

"mmm... aku akan memikirkannya dulu, appa ! "

"jangan lama-lama.. kuberi kau waktu 3 hari untuk memutuskannya... "

Aku keluar kantor, dan terus memikirkan itu sedari tadi.. pilihan untuk bisa mengembangkan karir bisnisku di amerika. Kesempan emas untukku, tapi... aku akan semakin jauh dari Ren. Tapi biarlah, mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untukku...

Aku memantapkan hatiku dalam 3 hari ini, aku akan pergi ke amerika saja, memulai bisnis dan juga memulai hidup baru disana. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangku, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dan berpamitan pada Ren. So, aku dan dia bertemu di caffe tempat kita biasa hangout saat masih SMA.

"ada apa kau memintaku menemuimu disini? " tanyanya saat kami bertemu.

"mmm aku hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu, aku akan pergi ke amerika malam ini. "

"jinjja? Will miss you so much, JR " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ren-ahh.. mmmm, mianhae .. "

"waeyo? Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? "

"mianhae, karena selama ini aku masih menyukaimu.. karena selama ini aku hanya memandang ke arahmu, dan maaf... karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu Ren-aahhh "

Kulihat Ren menundukkan kepalanya, dan menangis..

"JR, akulah yg harus minta maaf... aku yg membuatmu jadi seperti ini,, aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal ini.. maafkan aku " kata Ren sambil menghapus air matanya.

"kau sudah dapatkan kebehagiaanmu dengan Aron dan Zelo, dan kini aku berusaha mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri.. jika cinta tak bisa membuatku bahagia, mungkin pekerjaanku bisa membuatku bahagia.. "

Ren berdiri dan memelukku erat sekali... pelukan yg penuh rasa persahabatan...

"kau pria baik, kejarlah mimpimu disana... dan semoga kau mendapat pasangan yg sepadan denganmu.. " katanya sambil mencium pipiku.

"aku akan melupakanmu, Ren-aahhh ! aku janji, aku akan membunuh perasaanku yg sangat s=dalam padamu ini. Demi melihatmu bahagia bersama Aron dan Zelo ! " kataku sambil menyerahkan surat pada Ren.

Aku keluar dari cafe itu, dan ku lihat Ren membuka surat dariku dan membacanya...

_Aku menulis surat ini dari Seoul Tower ^^_

_Untuk Ren-aahh , idolaku.._

_Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus bersyukur atau mengutuk pertemuanku denganmu.. karena sejak bertemu denganku di hari pertema saat kita masuk sekolah, aku sudah menyukaimu... dan sampai saat ini aku pun masih menyukaimu.._

_Aku tahu, di dunia ini ada hal yg tidak bisa dipaksakan ! seperti cintaku padamu, yg tak bis bersatu meski sekuat apa aku berusaha menyatukannya... karena kau telah menemukan separuh hatimu yg hilang, di hatinya Aron.. _

_Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu hal yg tidak bisa aku dapatkan sampai saat ini, karena aku masih bisa melupakan seseorang yg sudah jelas tidak bisa jadi milikku __ ! itu kau, Ren-aahh..._

_Aku memang sedih karena tak bisa memilikimu, tp aku bahagia karena melihatmu bahgia.. bukankah cinta itu harus rela membunuh rasa egoisnya untuk melihat orang yg dia cintai bahagia? _

_Aku harap, kepergianku ke amerika akan menjadi babak hidup baru untukku.. dan kau tetap melanjutkan hidupmu bersama Aron dan si kecil Zelo.. _

_Aku tak memintamu untuk mencintaiku, apalagi memintamu meninggalkan keluarga kecilmu itu.. sungguh, aku bukan orang seperti itu ! aku hanya ingin kau sekali-kali mengingatku,, jika sempat !_

_Dari orang yg selalu menyayangimu _

_Kim Jonghyun (JR) _

*JR pov end*

_**To be continued... **__**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

*Ren pov*

aku tahu, aku sangat menyakiti perasaannya... tapi, aku sungguh minta maaf padanya karena tak bisa mencintainya. Dan aku sangat terharu karena ada seorang yg mencintaiku begitu besarnya seperti JR.

Ya sudahlah,, aku harus melanjutkan hidupku bersama Aron dan Zelo kecilku yg kini sudah mulai pandai bertanya-tanya.

"umma-yaa... " Zelo tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"iya, kenapa sayang? "

"mmmm, temanku sekolah yg bernama Yoo Youngjae baru saja memiliki adik. Bisakah umma membelikanku seorang adik? " tanyanya dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Deg... aku kaget saat tiba-tiba anakku menanyakan itu...

"mmm, begini Zeloboo... adik itu tidak dibeli, dia akan diberikan oleh tuhan di saat yg tepat. So, Zeloboo berdo'a saja pada tuhan supaya cepat memberi seorang adik pada Zeloboo.. "

"iya, umma... nanti aku akan bilang sama appa juga ya.. "

Aku menghela nafas dan memikirkan perkataan Zelo barusan... ya, dia memang sudah pantas memiliki seorang adik. Dan haruskah aku meminta pada Aron malam ini?

Dan benar, begitu Aron masuk rumah kami, Zelo langsung mengoceh lagi tentang adik. Dan terang-terangan langsung berbicara pada appanya.

"appa-yaa... aku mau seorang adik ! " katanya.

"ooh ehmm yaa.. nanti appa usahakan untuk memberimu seorang adik " kata Aron gugup sambil terus memandangku.

Zelo kegirangan setelah aron berkata seperti itu, lalu Aron menyuruh anak itu untuk cepat tidur dan anak itu menurut saja pada Aron. Setelah anak itu tidur, mulailah dia memandangku seolah ingin menerkamku..

"kau jangan menatapku seperti itu ! kau mengerikan ! " kataku

"aahhh ayolah, masa' kau tidak mengerti maksudku " katanya dengan sedikit menggodaku.

Aron tiba-tiba saja langsung menciumku dengan penuh semangat,, dan jadilah malam itu kami berdua merealisasikan rencana untuk memberikan adik pada Zelo.

*Ren pov end*

*Author pov*

Sudah berminggu-minggu ini Ren sedang menjalankan program untuk memiliki anak lagi, dan Ren serta Aron sangat berharap program itu segera membuahkan hasil. Sampai pada suatu hari...

huuueeekkkss... huuueeekksss... terdengar seperti ada orang yg mual di kamar mandi, dan itu suara wanita.. Aron pun langsung menhampiriRen di kamar mandi.

"cepat periksa ! " kata Aron sambil melemparkan testpack.

"iya iya,, sabar dong ah ! " kata Ren..

Setelah beberapa saat Ren menunggu hasil dari testpack tersebut,,,

"ya, kau benar... aku hamil ! " katanya sambil melemparkan testpack dengan 2 garis itu ke arah Aron.

Aron kegirangan sekali setelah mengetahui istrinya hamil lagi, dia menggendong istrinya dengan penuh semangat tanpa dia sadari si kecil Zelo sedang menatap dengan tatapan aneh ke arah mereka.

"kalian sedang apa? " tanyanya.

"ooh tidak sedang apa-apa ! mmm, appa ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu..."

"apa?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"kau sebentar lagi akan mempunyai adik ! "

"jinjja umma? Yeeeaaayyyy akhirnya Zelo akan mempunyai adik juga ! " teriak Zelo dengan senangnya.

"oh ya, boleh umma minta kau berjanji? " tanya Ren.

"apa, umma? "

"sayangilah adikmu ini, meskipun dia sekarang masih ada di perut umma.. "

"janji ! aku akan menyayangi adik dengan baik... "

-skip time-

5 bulan sudah usia kandungan Ren, dan kehamilannya kali ini dirasanya lebih membuatnya kerepotan dibandingkan saat dia mengandung Zelo dulu. Dia lebih sering mual, sampai-sampai kadang dia hanya bisa berbaring seharian di rumah.

Aron yg menyadari keadaan Ren seperti itu, dia berusaha untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yg biasanya dikerjakan Ren. Zelo pun begitu, dia sekarang memberanikan diri untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian.

"umma-yaa... kapan adik akan lahir? " tanyanya sambil menciumi perut Ren.

"4 bulan lagi, sayang... sabar ya? " jawabnya dengan sangat lembut.

"kenapa begitu lama? "

"karena saat ini adik masih sangat kecil di dalam perut umma, dia akan sempurna 4 bulan lagi"

"oh begitu ya, umma.. Zelo tidak sabar menunggu adik.. "

"oh ya, kau ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan? " tanya Ren lagi.

"perempuan, umma ! biar Zelo bisa melindunginya ! " katanya sambil menirukan adegan tembak-tembakan.

"iya,, umma percaya kalau kau bisa melindungi adik " kata Ren sambil mencium anaknya.

*Author pov end*

*Aron pov*

_Satu bulan.. dua bulan.. tiga bulan..._

Kini usia kandungan Ren sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan, sudah cukup besar pastinya. Si kecil Zelo pun sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Dan aku, tentu aku sudah harus siapa setiap saat jika Ren mengalami kontraksi.

Hari ini kami bertiga pergi ke kawasan myeongdong untuk berbelanja pakaian-pakaian utuk bayi kami yg diperkirakan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dan betapa terkejutnya kami, saat kami bertemu dengan JR bersama dengan perempuan yg juga sedang hamil.

"hei.. siapa dia? " tanyaku menyapa JR.

"dia istriku... kami bertemu dan menikah di amerika.. " jawabnya.

"ooh bagus sekali itu, selamat yaa " kata Ren sambil menyalami JR dan istrinya.

"oh ya, sama-sama.. kalau begitu , kami permisi dulu " kata JR lalu meninggalkan kami.

Dan saat itulah ku lihat sesuatu, JR dan Ren menengok secara bersamaan. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Entahlah... aku hanya tak mau ribut dengan Ren karena hal ini. Ku anggap itu hal biasa, karena Ren dan JR adalah teman lama.

Sepulang dari myeongdong, saat sedang berada di mobil.. Ren berteriak perutnya sakit sekali, dan ada cairan seperti air ketuban yg keluar.

"Aron-aahhh tolong bawa aku ke rumah sakit saja ! " teriaknya dengan kencang.

Tanpa diperintah olehnya pun, sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengarahkan mobilku ke rumah sakit terdekat. Saat tiba disana, Ren langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD untuk penanganan media. Zelo hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan kosong, karena dia memang tidak mengerti.

"appa-yaa ,, umma kenapa? "

"mmm, umma akan melahirkan adikmu.. kau berdoa saja yaa... "

"ya tuhan, tolong lahirkan adik Zelo dengan selamat yaa.. dan juga beri kekuatan untuk umma Zelo, amin... "

Setelah ditunggu sekian lama, akhirnya seorang suster keluar sambil membawa seorang bayi perempuan yg cantik sekali...

"tuan Aron, ini anak anda.. cantik sekali seperti ummanya.. " kata suster itu.

"Zelo mau lihat ! " teriak Zelo.

"ini, ciumlah adikmu... " kataku.

Dan kulihat Zelo mencium adiknya berulang kali, dia senang sekali karena adik yg selama ini dia tunggu akhirnya lahir juga.

"kau ingin memberi nama siapa untuk adik ini? " tanya Ren yg masih lemah dari atas ranjangnya.

"mmmm... bolehkah kita namakan dia Alexandra? Zelo suka sekali dengan nama itu ! " katanya.

"tentu saja boleh " kataku.

"yeeeeaaayyyy,,, kau harus memanggilku oppa, ya? " katanya sambil mencium adiknya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Zelo yg sangat senang karena mendapat adik baru, melihat Ren juga yg masih pucat namun sangat bahagia..

"terima kasih, tuhan.. kini telah ku dapatkan istri yg cantik, satu anak lelaki yg menggemaskan.. dan juga bayi cantik yg baru lahir ini.. hidupku terasa sempurna... " kataku dalam hati.

*Aron pov end*

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

*Author pov*

Tahun-tahun terbaik telah dilewati oleh Aron, Ren, dan kedua anak mereka. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 18 tahun mereka menikah. Zelo kini sudah berusia 17 tahun, dan Alexa berusia 13 tahun. Zelo sering sekali menggoda adiknya, dan rasanya mereka tidak bisa kalau sehari saja tidak bertengkar.

Zelo tumbuh sebagai remaja yg mempunyai banyak fans wanita baik di lingkungan sekitar rumah maupun di sekolah. Sedangkan Alexa tumbuh sebagai anak yg pandai dan cantik... wajahnya persis seperti Ren saat dia masih seusia Alexa.

Aron dan Ren, kini usia mereka sudah cukup dewasa walaupun bisa terhitung masih muda juga. Kini usia mereka 36 tahun, masih cukup muda jika menjadi orang tua untuk anak usia 17 tahun. Aron merupakan tipikal appa yg sabar dalam menghadapi kelakuan anak mereka, sedangkan Ren adalah umma yg selalu memenjakan anak mereka.

"umma-yaa... Zelo oppa menarik rambutku ! " teriak Alexa dari ruang tamu.

"bohong umma,, Alexa bohong ! " teriak Zelo.

Setiap hari banyak teriakan-teriakan seperti itu yg terdengar di rumah mereka, Zelo selalu ingin menggoda adiknya itu.

"sudah.. umma tidak perduli dengan kalian ! jangan bertengkar ! " kata Ren.

"yaak umma-yaa jangan marah lah, Zelo kan Cuma bercanda.. " kata Zelo.

"kau selalu menggoda adikmu, sih.. "

"iya, Zelo janji tidak akan menggodanya deh ! " kata Zelo dengan menunjukkan muka aegyonya.

"hmmm,, yasudahlah, umma tinggal kalian berdua.. jangan bertengkar lagi ! "

*Author pov end*

*Zelo pov*

"mmmm, Alexa.. boleh oppa tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku saat sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama Alexa.

"kau mau tanya apa? "

"kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Juliane, tidak?"

"dia teman sekelasku, memang kenapa? Kau suka dia ya? "

"aahhhh, ani... " jawabku sambil menunduk.

Ya, sejujurnya aku menyukainya. Seorang gadis bernama Juliane itu, dia adalah seseorang yg kunal di perpustakaan. Dia adalah gadis korea keturunan amerika yg bersekolah di tempat yg sama dengan adikku. Dan tidak ku sangka, kalau dia adalah teman sekelas adikku.

"heh, kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun? " tanya Alexa sambil menepuk bahuku.

"kau ini mau tahu saja,, " kataku lalu meninggalkan Alexa sendirian.

Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya... aku senang sekali saat bertemu dia, dan rasanya rindu sekali jika sehari saja tidak melihatya.

~flashback~

"buku ini aku duluan yg pinjam ! " kataku sambil menarik sebuah buku dari rak perpustakaan.

"oppa, ku mohon.. buku itu kupinjam dulu, ya? aku butuh sekali... " tanyanya sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

Aku seperti terhipnotis saat melihat wajahnya yg seperti itu, seperti melihat seorang bidadari bersedih... sehingga aku jadi tidak tega. Dan yg awalnya aku tidak ingin memberikan buku itu padanya, akhirnya ku berikan juga.

"terima kasih, oppa.. " katanya sambil tersenyum saat ku berikan buku itu.

"oh oke, sama-sama... btw, siapa namamu? "

"aku Juliane, dan oppa? "

"aku Zelo, melihat seragammu... sepertinya kau sekolah di yongsan internasional school, ya? "

"ya, aku sekolah disana.. bagaimana oppa tahu?"

"adikku juga sekolah disana, dia masih SMP.. berarti kau juga masih SMP ya?"

"hehehe iyaa... " katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di perpustakaan.

~flashback end~

Semenjak kejadian bertemu dengan Julianne di perpustakaan itulah, aku jadi lebih sering mengunjungi perpustakaan.. siapa tahu aku akan bertemu dengan Julianne lagi disana, tapi.. sampai sekarang aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada adikku.

"Alexa, kau nanti pulang sekolah ku jemput ya? " kataku saat kami sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"kau ini ada apa? Tumben sekali ingin menjemputku... " tanyanya sambil menatapku sinis.

"oppamu yg tampan ini ingin berbaik hati padamu, adikku sayang... masa' kau tidak mau sih? Jarang2 lho seorang Zelo ingin menjemputmu... " kataku sambil bertingkah aegyo di depan adikku.

"yasudah, tapi oppa jangan terlambat menjemputku yaa... "

"oke, sayang... " kataku sambil mencium pipi adikku lalu segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, aku terus memikirkan apakah nanti aku bertemu Julianne atau tidak saat menjemput adikku. Aku sangat berharap sekali untuk bisa bertemu dengannya,, wajah cantiknya begitu terbayang di pikiranku.

Saat menjemput adikku, aku begitu kaget ternyata adikku keluar gerbang sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Julianne... seseorang yg sangat ingin aku lihat sekaranag.

"hai oppa ! " sapa adikku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"oh, dia oppamu? Kakakmu, kan? " tanya Julianne pada Alexa.

"iya, dia oppaku.. kenapa? Kau kenal dia? "

"ya, aku sudah mengenalnya... saat di perpustakaan"

Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat Julianne.. ku lihat dia tersenyum ke arahku. Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya...

"hai Jul,,, " sapaku

"oh, hai oppa... mmm bukunya kemarin sudah ku kembalikan, kau bisa meminjamnya sekarang ! "

Ahh anak itu kenapa membicarakan tentang buku perpustakaan itu, padahal aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"oh ehm iya, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan bukunya lagi.. tugasku sudah selesai.. " kataku

"oh begitu, hehehe maaf ya oppa.." katanya sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"ehmm, eh Julianne bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? "

"tentu, oppa.. sini mana ponselmu biar aku ketikkan nomorku.. "

Aku menyerahkan ponselku, dan melihatnya menuliskan nomornya..

"oppa, ayo pulang ! " kata adikku..

"oh ehh iya, maaf ya Alexa sayang.. emm kami pulang dulu ya Jul.." kataku lalu segera pulang dengan mengendarai motorku.

*Zelo pov end*

*Ren pov*

Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yg aneh dengan diri Zelo, anak itu sering melamun dan sering uring-uringan sekarang. Mmm, mungkinkah anak itu sedang jatuh cinta?

"Zelo-yaa.. kau kenapa? " tanyaku saat ku lihat Zelo tertawa-tawa sambil membaca pasan di ponselnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, umma ! " jawabnya.

"kau bisa ceritakan apapun pada umma... apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang? "

Ku lihat wajah Zelo berubah menjadi merah saat aku bertanya seperti itu, mungkin benar tebakanku.. dia memang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang.

"mmmm, sebenarnya aku menyukai seseorang... dia temannya Alexa ! " kata Zelo lalu menunduk malu.

"ooh temannya Alexa, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja? "

"aku malu, umma.. "

"Alexa... sini sebentar ! umma ingin bicara denganmu ! " teriakku memanggil Alexa.

"iya, ada apa umma? "

"eh apa kau tahu siapa temanmu yg membuat oppamu jatuh cinta? " tanyaku pada Alexa.

"ooh Julianne? "

"Julianne? Siapa dia? "

"sahabatku.. yg pernah ku ceritakan pada umma, dia yg pernah tinggal di amerika itu lho.. "

"ooh arraso ! ehm Alexa, bisakah kau mengundangnya makan malam bersama kita malam ini? "

"yaakkkk umma,, kenapa harus seperti itu? " protes Zelo.

"umma ingin mendekatkanmu dengan dia,, tidak mau? Yasudah " kataku

"eehh mau kok, yasudah kau cepat telpon dia ! " katanya sambil berbicara menghadap Alexa.

Akhirnya Alexa menghubungi Julianne, dan gadis itu bersedia datang malam ini. Ku lihat Zelo senag sekali, sampai dari tadi kulihat dia tersenyum-senyum.

Karena acara ini mendadak, aku memilih untuk memasak masakan yg sederhana saja. Alexa membantuku memasak, Zelo membantu membersihkan ruangan, dan Aron langsung membantu menata peralatan makan saat dia sudah pulang bekerja.

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar pintu rumah kami diketuk, dan kami sudah menebak bahwa itu adalah Julianne. Alexa membukakan pintu, dan dilihat temannya sangat cantik saat tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

"kau cantik sekali,, ayo masuk.. umma, appa, dan oppaku sudah menunggu di dalam " kata Alexa.

Mereka pun masuk, dan segera duduk di meja makan. Kulihat Zelo menatap gadis itu terus sedari tadi, tak berhenti-berhenti dia menatapnya.

Saat makan, kami juga berbincang-bincang panjang lebar. Gadis itu ramah, baik, dan sepertinya pintar.

"ehm.. Julianne, orang tuamu tinggal disini? " tanyaku

"iya, ahjumma.. tapi appa lebih sering di amerika.. aku saja baru beberapa tahun tinggal disini.. "

"siapa nama lengkapmu? " tanya Aron.

"Kim Julianne, ahjussi... "

"wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.. tapi entah itu siapa, aku sedikit lupa.. " kata Aron lagi.

"oh ya, siapa nama umma dan appamu? " tanyaku

"ummaku bernama sharon.. dan appaku bernama Kim Jonghyun... " katanya.

Spontan aku dan Aron langsung bertatapan,,

"mmm, apakah appamu biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan JR? " tanyaku lebih detail.

"oh yaa... betul.. apa ahjumma kenal dengan appa? "

"tentu... dia temanku ! " kataku lalu berdiri.

Aku berbisik di telinga Zelo yg sedari tadi hanya terdiam saja karena menahan malunya bertemu dengan seseorang yg dia sukai.

"kau boleh berkencan dengannya... aku tahu siapa appanya,, dan aku yakin dia gadis yg baik ! berusahalah, nak... " bisikku di telinga Zelo, dan ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum bahgia.

~prolog~

_Aku tahu bahwa Tuhan itu adil... _

_ Dulu,, JR mencintaiku dan aku tak mencintainya karena aku mencintai Aron.. _

_ Hidupnya sempat hampa karena aku, dan aku merasa begitu bersalah..._

_ Tapi sekarang,, setelah bertahun-tahun aku tak mendengar kabarnya..._

_ Anakku mulai jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis,, dan ternyata itu adalah anaknya..._

_ Aku percaya ini adalah takdir dari tuhan... _

_ Dan aku sangat percaya itu..._

_ Takdir Zelo baru saja dimulai..._

_ Tapi takdirku sudah dimulai sejak aku mengenal Aron..._

_~prolog end~_

*Ren pov end*

_**It starts now, our love...**__**  
**__**It's the start, just like you're born again...**__**  
**__**Our fluttering hearts that we always hoped for..**__**  
**__**Now I have no doubt that we will ever break up...**__**  
**__**Just wait now for our happy ending...**_

_**(jay park – happy ending *eng trans* )**_

***END***


End file.
